


King's Right Hand (Magi x Reader)

by Joji_ur_Stoopid



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_ur_Stoopid/pseuds/Joji_ur_Stoopid
Summary: You are the friend to a king with ambition. When the King of Sindria arrives for diplomatic concerns, the lies of the Kingdom's foundation begin to unfold. Fed up with the ridicule, you leave your home to start anew. On your journey, you meet new friends and learn who you are.However, your past always seems to catch up to you. You learn to face your fears and the dark past that holds you, prisoner. You pledge loyalty to a new empire to serve under their orders, but will you maintain your relationships when you meet an old friend? Or will you run back to the same cave you broke free from?(I'm also doing minor characters; Ka Koubun, Dorji, etc.)
Relationships: Alibaba Saluja/Reader, Dorji (Magi)/Reader, Jafar (Magi)/Reader, Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader, Masrur (Magi)/Reader, Ren Hakuryuu/Reader, Ren Kouen/Reader, Ren Kouha/Reader, Ren Koumei/Reader, Sharrkan (Magi)/Reader, Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Esper

**_Minor swearing/language_ **

Who knew you'd be sitting at a desk filing paperwork and signing off documents. You sighed and placed your pen down. Your joints ached and yearned to be stretched and you did just that. You felt the wave of relief wash over you as your body relaxed. Your attention turned towards the warm luminescent fire that danced around on the candle. The faint smell of pine reaching your nose and nostalgia of your younger days overwhelming you.

The faintest of light from the very little sun that was left painted your office. The beautiful orange hue seeped through the windows and covered nearly every crevice. You felt relaxed under the sunset. However, the thought of maintaining peace within the castle walls overwhelmed you. The generals and yourself always had a strong relationship, but as time began to pass, you all slowly began to drift apart. There were times where you were all able to spend time together, but sadly it was short-lived.

Tasks and missions were always arising, always keeping everyone apart and on their feet. Lately, with a bit of more time arising, you all found yourselves conversing and relaxing more often. You knew you weren't much of a comedian as your sister or Dregun, but you would admit to having your moments. However, your sister seemed to have grown a bit more distant from you. It was no surprise considering her hatred towards you and desire to outshine you. This time, it was much more concerning because Magnus would scoff every time he saw you.

Thing was, you both were generally mutual and shared respect for one another, despite his closeness to your sister. You wouldn't deny the fact that Magnus had some unrequited love for Shad, but something must have been saying for him to turn against you. Not to mention Ines would turn the other way when she would see you. It was now rare for you to cross paths with her. You sighed, you were curious as to what your sister had said to both of them.

You pondered for a moment. Had you made a mistake in paperwork? Overwhelmed them with tasks? Surely you wouldn't have made such a careless mistake. You stood from your seat and blew the candle out. It was no easy question to answer, but surely you would have to investigate the issue. You grabbed the finished documents and dusted yourself off before you exited your office.

The hall was silent and every step you took seemed to echo. The night seemed to approach yet your duties remained unfinished. Your mind began to wander elsewhere as you unconsciously made it to the King's study. The guards stood protectively outside and looked at one another. They gave a slight bow to you and cracked the door. One peered in and spoke, "Your Majesty, Lady (Namae), is here."

After a few seconds, the guard looked over to his partner and nodded. The doors opened wider for you and you thanked both of them. You entered the room and the doors closed behind you. You stood in front of your King.

"What brings you here, (Nae)," your heart ached.

You fixed your posture and walked over to his desk, "I am just here to give you these. I have read through them and summarized some of the documents for you to review."

The King reached out for the papers, you handed them to him. You watched as he opened the folder and skim through them. You watched his beautiful blue eyes follow the words and how his brows furrowed with concentration and a hint of frustration. Your heart ached yet again.

"Is this all?" He questioned you. He looked up at you.

"No. There is still much to review. I should have them ready by tomorrow. That is if there is no more presented to me."

You heard him hum and watched him turn his attention back to the papers. You felt your body get hot and your palms begin to sweat. Were you to leave yet? Probably. There was no use in standing in front of him like an idiot.

"That is all, My King." You bowed. "I shall take my leave now."

You heard him hum again. You stood back up and turned to leave. No other word was said, you opened the door and closed it behind you. You wished the guards goodnight and made your way elsewhere. Your heart ached.

You stood before him and yet you turned into a turtle hiding in its shell. What went wrong? You were social when you were young. Had you just grew older and determined to serve the royal family until you went back to the Rukh? A possibility. The thing was, you couldn't care less about the queen or the prince. How odd.

You made your way to the garden where voices grew louder the closer you went. You felt the orange hue cover you. It felt warm to your skin, very welcoming. You heard laughter and turned your attention towards there. You watched as Esmund failed to get Astien under control. You had to admit, the boy was a bit of a handful.

You watched as the Queen strolled over to the three with her maidens following closely. Enki bowed and Esmund tried to with Astien tugging at him. You sighed and walked over to the group.

"Astien," the Queen called, "let go of Sir Esmund and apologize."

Astien frowned and let go of Esmund, "I'm sorry Mr. Esmund."

You watched Esmund relax. He bowed and thanked the Queen. You strolled down the steps to them as Astien laughed and ran over to you with joy, "Miss (Namae)!"

Luckily you stepped off the last step before he threw himself on you. He hugged your leg and jumped for joy. You ruffled his hair and bowed to her Majesty.

"Good evening Your Majesty. Hello, Prince Astien," you greeted.

The Queen smiled, "Good evening, Miss (Namae). I see you've finished your work early."

You chuckled, "Not in the slightest, however progress has been made."

"Ah, I see," she motioned for Astien to come to her. He reluctantly agreed and ran over to her, "Forgive me for his behavior," she spoke towards Enki and Esmund. She turned back to you, "I do hope you're able to finish your work on time. I would like for you to assist me before King Sinbad comes in the next few days."

"Of course, Your Majesty," you bowed. She excused herself and left with her maids and her son. Once out of sight you all let out a huff.

"Thank the heavens for an early release," Esmund laughed and stretched. His joints popped and he sighed, "Finally. I was struggling to pop that for the past two days."

Enki laughed, "Have you heard Dregun stretch? That man sounds like a volcanic eruption."

You smiled, "Thank you both for looking after him today."

Enki looked at you and smiled, "Of course, (Nae)."

Esmund cocked a brow then slammed his hand on Enki's back, "Yes, there is no issue in helping you in any way we can, (Nae)."

You motioned for both to follow you up the stairs, "Has any news about Liliana and Dregun arrive?"

Esmund responded, "No not yet. They are still in the ruins. The bandits there have grown exponentially."

"That's why I've sent reinforcements," Enki chimed in, "I figure they would need backup and sent in a few knights."

You hummed, "I trust in your abilities, after all, you did serve as an amazing tactician."

Enki scoffed, "Please, I'm your  _ only  _ and _ best _ tactician."

Esmund let out a laugh, "Funny."

You sighed, "Please refrain from fighting. Dinner hasn't even started yet."

You all made your way to the recreational where the generals would usually be found. Esmund went on about his day to you, while Enki would chime in from time to time. Once you stood at the large doors before you, Esmund opened the door for you. You thanked him while you entered the room.

Esmund followed in then Enki, who scoffed. Magnus sat on the couch with Shad by his side. You watched as he let out a laugh, probably at something she said. Zvhal sat alone at a table and caught sight of the three of you and held up his drink, "Hey! You guys are late!" he teased.

You walked over to Zvhal, feeling your sister's sharp gaze penetrate right through you. You looked at the dirty blonde male, his green eyes full of joy. "Dinner's been served. They have your favorite dessert, (Namae)."

You smiled, "Thank you for informing me, Zvhal."

You grabbed a plate and began to serve yourself. Luckily there was an assortment of cuisine from spicy to savory. You placed as much as your stomach desired and sat with Zvhal. He poured you a glass of wine, "Anything new?"

"Other than the fact the King of Sindria is paying a visit, no not really. Same old paperwork," you sighed and began to eat. Enki and Esmund joined you both.

The door to the room opened, "Guess who's back!"

Dregun's large frame entered the room. He grinned and laughed at the sight of Zvhal. Zvhal returned the gesture and pointed to Dregun. Dregun sauntered over, "You look so stupid."

Zvhal laughed harder, "I can say the same to you, rat."

Esmund nearly spat his drink at Zvhal's remark, "That is a new name."

Dregun served himself, joining you all, "Ha, yes it is. In fact, you should've seen what they did to the place."

"Horrendous," you turned your attention to Liliana. She scoffed at Magnus who sat with Shad. You watched her light brown hair swing behind her with every move.

Dregun spoke, "Not horrendous, more like, destroyed it further."

Liliana grabbed a plate and joined sitting next to you, "Please, looked like a rat's nest. I barely had the patience to listen to their leader."

Magnus let out a laugh, "I'm not surprised you didn't."

Liliana slammed her utensils. Her golden eyes gleamed with resentment. Magnus ran a hand through his raven-colored locks and stood up, "You heard me."

Both had a staring contest for who knows how long. Magnus decided to break it by serving himself and joining, sitting away from Liliana and closer to Enki. Dregun let out a chuckle, "Ah, so anyway, you guys notice anything different?" He pointed to himself.

"No, not really," you responded quickly.

Liliana and Zvhal let out a laugh. Dregun frowned at you, "I shaved! My beard? Gone."

You looked over to Enki who held in a laugh. You responded, "Dregun, your one hair wasn't even a beard."

Zvhal snickered, "Loser. Absolute loser."

Dregun's frown increased, "You're just jealous."

"I'm not a guy. Do you think I would be proud to consider one hair as a beard?"

"Who wouldn't?" Dregun exclaimed, "It's an accomplishment."

A few groans came from the table. "No offense, Dregun, but you need to fix your standards," Shad remarked.

"Look who's talking," Esmund glared at her.

Dregun ran a finger through his hair. You noticed that he tied it. You had to admit, it has grown and although he himself wasn't much for beauty, his blue hair was one to look and admire. You took a look around the room, Liliana's appearance hadn't changed much, nor did Zvhal. Dregun's hair only seemed to grow longer and his eyes only a deeper hazel. Esmund recently cut his hair to its usually short style but his eyes remained the beautiful baby blue. Magnus remained with his sharp features and alluring silver eyes and dark hair.

Enki was the only one who drastically changed in appearance. His green eyes were always accompanied by their respective sleepy appearance. You were aware of his growing insomnia, and his all-nighters for who knows why. You felt pity for him, his usual tamed white locks were shaggy and disheveled. You were surprised he maintained proper hygiene. Then there was you, your hair had grown significantly longer, in fact, it was the only thing you recalled being different.

Ines quietly walked into the room, she held her head low, her red locks covering her anxious face, "I'm sorry for being late," she muttered and quickly served herself.

She sat between Magnus and Zvhal. You looked over to Esmund who nearly finished his plate. He stared intently at Ines who slouched.

"What is up with you?" Esmund inquired.

Ines yelped, "Um, nothing really."

Her hazel eyes fixed onto her plate as she nipped at her food. You hadn't noticed that your sister served herself. She sat on the other side of Liliana. You continued to eat your food. It was a long day for you and you needed this. You completely neglected to eat lunch and happened to skip it. Of course, you were starving.

"I honestly believed you both wouldn't be back until later in the week," you spoke, taking a sip of your drink.

"Oh yeah," Dregun began, "but Liliana grew impatient so plans changed."

Liliana frowned and Zvhal chuckled, "Anything can change with her as a partner."

She rolled her eyes, "And anything including you can end in disaster."

You smiled, you were lucky to be surrounded by others. Time had passed and drinks were consumed. Zvhal slurred his words and laughed at nearly anything said. Dregun soon joined along with his friend. Night had arrived and everyone departed to their quarters. You knew Zvhal and Dregun would have a hangover in the morning so you would need to wake earlier to check on them.

You entered your room and sighed. You hadn't spoken to your sister all night, not that you were complaining. It wasn't much of a concern as it wasn't out the normal. In fact, you couldn't keep track of the number of times she ignored you or was petty for no apparent reason. What drew your attention was the visible change in Ines. Usually, she is reserved, so that is no change. However, rather than being reserved, she appeared to be anxious. That was something to look into.

As much as you did not want to pry in any of their lives, you noticed how Ines would speak to only Shad's questions and be more confident. Magnus still looked at you with resentment. You pondered for a moment. Shad most likely spoke ill of you to Ines and Magnus, who would follow her orders if given.

_ 'Ines however...'  _ You furrowed your brows. You were hoping it was nothing detrimental to your status nor something out of the sort. You prepared for bed and buried yourself in a pile of covers.

•°•

You stirred in your pile of covers. You slowly sat up and stretched. Your prison of comfort rolled off of you. You sighed, the moon was still out and barely lit your room. You removed yourself from your covers and felt your body shiver at the cold floor. You let out a breath, it was an early time, but for you it was normal.

You began to dress for the new day and placed your sword at the side of your hip. Sadly, you hadn't needed it in so long. In fact, the only reason why you wore it was to avoid Shad's nagging. She gifted it to you years ago and she would throw a tantrum if you did not wear it.

You slipped out from your bedroom and strolled down the hall. You wanted to get your work done as much as possible. You entered your office and smelled the faint aroma of last night's candle. You lit the candle and watched as your room begin to light up with the small fire. You opened your curtains and saw the sky slowly turn to a lighter hue.

You sat at your desk and began to work. Signing. Summarizing. Signing. Summarizing. A repetitive chore. You sighed in relief as you finished the last one. All of your papers were completed. In the nick of time too. The sun began to peek from the horizon and paint the sky in a beautiful salmon color. You stood up and gathered your papers into a folder.

You would hand the documents over to the King to review. You pitied him, he had to maintain the peace in the country and manage loads of paperwork. You exited your office and made your way to the King's. You sighed in relief. His guards were stationed outside, meaning he was up early.

Your heart ached. The closer you went to the door, the heavier you felt your body became. The guards noticed you and one peeked in the room. He looked over to his partner proceeded to open the door.

You strolled in and were met with the King's stare. He pierced your form with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Your heart ached.

"I finished the paperwork, Your Majesty," you extended the folder out to him. He took ahold of it and placed it on his desk. He huffed.

"(Namae)," he groaned, "you know Mekhi is also fine. Especially when it's just you and I."

Oh, your heart ached. "Of course, Mekhi."

•°•

"I'm thinking of chrysanthemums for when the King of Sindria comes," the queen told you, "the question is, what color? I'm still trying to come up with a palette. Which is why I need you, (Namae)."

She smiled. You returned the gesture, "I appreciate your words, Your Majesty."

"Please, (Namae), I know we're in different hierarchies but please, call me Dilara in a private setting," she brought her cup to her lips. You both sat in the garden in broad daylight. Luckily it wasn't hot nor humid.

"So, what do you think, (Namae)," she presented to you four different choices of colors, "Which one should we use?"

•°•

The week had gone by rather quickly. The palace was a bustle as last-minute decorations were being placed. The food was fresh out of the oven or off the stove. It was a feast ready to be served. You watched as the maids passed by and chatted amongst themselves.

Enki caught up to you, "Good morning, (Namae)."

"Good morning Enki," you responded.

"Have you seen Zvhal?" Enki asked you with a concerned look.

"No, I haven't. Is something the matter?" You stopped.

Enki pursed his lips, "I don't know. He went out of his way to avoid me and I don't know if I said or did something."

Frustration laced his words. You noticed how his eye bags were much darker than before. "Have you been stressing yourself over it?"

Enki stared at you for a moment, "Maybe. I don't know. Zvhal's never been this way with me. He and I are neutral. We're friends, not close like him and Dregun, but we're friends."

You rested a hand on his arm, "Don't worry, I'm sure there might have been a misunderstanding. Both of you will resolve it, I'm sure of it."

He seemed to calm down by your words. You could tell he was still on edge but definitely calmer than before.

"Hey!" You turned your attention to behind you, "the ship arrived."

You sighed, "Thank you Esmund!"

You rushed over to the blonde male, Enki following. The three of you rushed outside the palace and to the dock where everyone else waited.

"(Namae)!" you heard Mekhi call out. He motioned for you to come to him. You bowed to the Queen and waved to Astien. You stood next to Mekhi but slightly behind. Everyone else stood behind. The sailors placed a bridge for those on board to disembark. You watched as a purple-haired man, adorned in jewelry and a turban with feather decor, stroll off the bridge.

Behind him was a pale man with freckles and white hair and a larger male with red hair and eyes. You watched as the man with the turban smile at Mekhi and his wife.

" _ Greetings! _ " He chirped. You were astonished by his accent when he spoke and how well he said it.

Mekhi let out a laugh, "No need to speak our language friend. We can speak yours well. Unless you do want practice."

"Oh, well pardon me. I'm King Sinbad of Sindria," he greeted.

Mekhi smiled, "I am King Mekhi of Esper. This is my wife, Queen Dilara. And my son, Prince Astien."

"Nice to meet you," Sinbad bowed to the royals, "These are two of my generals. Ja'far and Masrur." He motioned to the white-haired then to the redhead.

Mekhi nodded his head and motioned for you to introduce yourself, "I am, (Namae)."

"My Right Hand," Mekhi continued.

Sinbad smiled at you. "I suppose they are your other generals?" He looked at the group behind you and Mekhi.

"Yes, they are," Mekhi answered.

Just like that, the group introduced themselves to the three foreigners.


	2. Harvest Festival

**_Minor swearing/language_ **

**_TW: depressive themes, mentions of suicide_ **

You all stood in the palace. The butlers, maids, and knights were stationed in their respectable areas. The foyer was magnificent with the decor Dilara picked out. You both concluded to use cool colors rather than warm, considering the approaching harvesting.

The chandelier hung from the ceiling, the crystals dazzling in all their glory. The chrysanthemums were beautifully arranged and in an assortment with other small flowers. The garlands that rested on the walls and railings were carefully crafted and strung along with care and precision.

You knew the halls and quarters would be as exquisite as the rest. The dining room's decor would be much more intricate and reflect the abundance of jewels Esper had. You hoped the food served would be appetizing to the foreigners. After all, it'd be embarrassing if it weren't to their liking.

"Welcome to our home. You are our guest, please make yourself comfortable," Mekhi smiled. He looked at the foreign king with warmth. Dilara had her arm wrapped around his while Astien stood shyly next to his mother. Your heart ached.

Astien stared at the redhead in awe. You had to admit, he was almost as tall as Dregun but outshone in muscle. You met eyes with the large man. His expression remained stoic. You look away and stare at the smaller man who stares intently at his King.

"Ah, thank you," Sinbad spoke. He thought for a moment then opened his mouth, " _ I really like the spice and the fish that hangs from your dress. _ "

You share a look with Mekhi. There was surely a language barrier on his side. You admired his attempt to speak the language, " _ Is he talking about the chandelier and the garlands _ ?"

" _ I think he is, (Namae), _ " Mekhi responds to you.

" _ Should I correct him _ ?" You smile anxiously at the King of Sindria.

He laughs nervously and Ja'far's anxiety worsens, "I didn't say that right did I?"

"No," Mekhi and you simultaneously answer. You watch Ja'far's eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"It is nothing bad," you assure him, "I think you were talking about the chandelier and garlands right?"

"Uh, yes," He answers. You heard a few chuckles coming from the generals. Sinbad chuckles, you knew he was embarrassed.

"No worries, I respect your effort," you smile at him.

"I am sure you all are hungry," Mekhi began, "Especially after your trip."

Sinbad laughed in agreement, "Yes. We appreciate the hospitality."

With that, you all walked to the dining hall. The inside was more magnificent than the foyer, the chandelier that dangled was much larger and contained much more beautiful jewels. The table was large and decorated with the finest utilities. Everyone sat in their respective seats. Dinner began.

•°•

Dinner went splendidly. You were able to converse with the Sindrians and learn about their home. King Sinbad had shared a few words he supposedly was told to be greetings, which Mekhi corrected. You were awfully curious as to who taught the King the language he knew now.

Sinbad would accompany Mekhi as a guest to the harvest festival. Although it was weird timing to negotiate diplomatically, it was also an opportunity to present goods to the King. You tap your chin, the harvest festival would commence tomorrow and conclude the next day. It was enough time for the King of Sindria to relax and admire the land's beauties.

You sigh, now you were in more of a hole. Enki mentioned to you Zvhal's behavior. You did observe his reluctance to interact with Enki. Not to mention, Dregun would disapprovingly stare at you and Enki. Zvhal seemed to act normal around you, yet a hint of hesitation was within his actions. This was getting out of control.

You had to get to the bottom of things. You had your suspicions of Shad spreading nasty rumors, but your gut said otherwise. You will admit your relationship with her is not stable. You bit your lip, who was next?

Liliana crossed your mind. Esmund would surely turn against Enki easily, but if it were Shad's doing, he'd refuse to listen to her. You grew agitated. None of it made sense. You couldn't recollect a point in time where you had done something so disapproving.

You laid your head down on your desk. Your candle was nearly done. In the next day or so, the wax would be gone. You blew it out and stood up. The moon illuminated the room with the little light that peaked from the curtains. You walked over to your balcony and opened the door, passing through the satin cloth. You felt the cool air brush against your skin.

A gentle breeze kissed you. You touched your hair, it had grown longer. You hadn't thought about cutting it and there was no use in doing so. You closed your eyes as you lived the moment under the moon. Fresh air was all you needed. Your body felt heavy and your heart seemed to ache.

Your eyes stung. Were you about to cry? What was there to cry over? Were you outraged because of the situation? Or were you upset because the people you called family seemed to turn against you?

You huffed. You believed things would go back to normal once things were resolved. Yet that heartache tugged at you. There have been situations where things became heated with the generals but nothing as serious as this. The more you began to think of all the possible rumors, the more you dove deeper into your past. Into the things, you desired to keep buried. Nothing was louder than overthinking at night.

•°•

You sat at one of the garden's tables, admiring the trees that slowly turned a brown as the days progressed. A maid presented you with tea. You thanked her and took a sip. It was the perfect temperature. You felt it slide down your mouth and the flavor satisfy your taste buds. Mekhi and Dilara would be discussing with Sinbad today about the concerns and trade. You felt disappointed you wouldn't accompany him. Yet, you were appreciative. King Sinbad's generals would also be away from their king.

You were distracted by the little creek. The water flowed naturally quick but so calmly. It saddened you. You were aware of the water's purpose. To return to the source. Just like how everyone returns to the Rukh. That saddened you more. Your entire existence was to return to the Rukh.

You looked away from the creek. If you looked at it for longer, your mood would've been spoiled. You sipped your tea again. You hadn't seen any of the generals today. In fact, you felt lonely. Almost unwanted. With the growing tensions, it was impossible to have a clear head.

"Oh, hello, (Namae)," you turned your attention to the source. Ja'far smiled at you, "I hope we're not bothering you."

You laughed, "No. Not at all."

Ja'far relaxed at your words. Masrur nodded his head in acknowledgment. "May we join you?" Ja'far asked.

"Oh, yes," you answered and motioned for them to sit.

They sat at the table and Ja'far thanked you. You gathered that Masrur was reserved and quiet. Not that you had an issue with it.

Ja'far spoke, "I want to apologize for Sinbad's behavior last night," he sighed.

You laughed, "Do not worry. Words can sound like others if not pronounced correctly."

The maid from earlier passed by and served the two their own cup. She refilled yours and left. You watched the steam leave your cup and the brown liquid swirl. Rather than being lost in thought, you decided to start the conversation.

"I hope you enjoy the start of the festival," you chirped.

"Yes, we're excited to experience the event," Ja'far said. Masrur hummed.

You blew on your drink and took a sip, "I am pleased to hear that. Oh, may I ask you something Masrur?"

He stared at you. You took it as an invitation, "May I ask what exactly are you? I am sure it is a weird question."

"A fanalis," he answered. You cocked your head. ' _ A fanalis? _ ' You had heard about strong warriors but never thought you'd meet one.

"They're basically the strongest warriors. Very distinguishable by their red hair and eyes," Ja'far informed you. He blew on his drink and took a sip, except the tea was much too hot for his liking.

You made an "o" shape with your mouth, "I see. So without a doubt, you are strong?"

"Yes," Masrur bluntly answered.

' _ There's nowhere to go with him. _ ' You thought for a moment. You heard stories from merchants about foreigners and the strong warriors. You didn't recall the appearance though. You took another sip. You were now curious about this man's brute strength.

"Oh, and we might have lost our way," Ja'far laughed nervously.

"That is okay. I will show you to your rooms," you offered. Ja'far sighed in relief. You were grateful to have company.

•°•

The sun had begun to set and the city began to light its lamps. Cheers were heard and the laughter echoed into the sky. It was a joyous time to celebrate. The harvest this year was as fruitful as the last. You sighed as you looked in the mirror. You fixed yourself up after Liliana shot an arrow at a bag that happened to explode in your face. You wanted to believe it was an accident. You hoped it was.

You look at your reflection. Your eyes were dull, but you sensed a longing coming from them. You hadn't noticed the toll this situation took on you. You look away from your reflection, you feel sick. You couldn't look at yourself anymore. You felt empty.

This feeling was one you shoved aside. But now? It worsened and your heart ached. You wanted to escape. To feel the freedom wind has in the sky. An uncomfortable feeling formed in your throat. You felt like your heart was holding onto its last string. You couldn't take it anymore.

You wanted to escape. To run. You wanted to curl in a ball and hide from the world. You felt hopeless and confused. Why you? You eye the danger on your dresser. It was as if it was speaking to you. It taunted you. You succumb to the dagger's calls. You touch the cold metal with your fingers, you knew it was sharp. You bring it to your throat.

What if you end it here? Would that fulfill your purpose? Maybe so. Just like water, people go back to the source. You stood in the middle of your room, with the blade to your neck. Were you going to slice your neck?

You sigh and slowly bring the dagger down. Maybe you weren't. As much as you didn't want to, you were compelled to look at your reflection. You were crying.

•°•

"(Namae)!" Enki calls out. He waves to you. You smile softly and run over to your friend. You fixed yourself up before you left your room. You were thankful no marking was left on your skin. You walk beside the taller male.

"(Nae)," he began, " _ it's getting out of control. _ " He looked over at you. You figured he meant the incident with Liliana.

" _ I know. I'll look into it, _ " thing was you didn't know if you could. You felt withdrawn and tired. Sleep was all you could think about but you knew this night was important.

Enki looks away from you. He grew tense upon seeing the other generals. Esmund looks over at you and smiles, " _ You guys are late. _ "

You want to cry. If Enki was on the same level as you, you prayed that Esmund doesn't turn against you. You hoped. You prayed. Other than Enki, Esmund was all you had left in the group. All your praying worked because Esmund didn't glare at  _ you _ . He glared at Enki.

•°•

The people cheered as their King passed by. The streets were alive and filled with delight. The vendors were selling street food or trinkets for the festival. Kids roamed the streets laughing. Women would giggle upon seeing the womanizing King. His generals trailed behind him as you trailed Mekhi and Dilara.

Astien stood by you. He begged earlier to hold your hand and you obliged. Your connection with him was much stronger than any other he held. Even with his mother. As much as you couldn't care less about everyone else but Mekhi, you were lying to yourself when you said that. You do care. A lot. You've dedicated your entire life to caring about your loved ones even if you weren't truly appreciated. 

There was a certain section for the royal family and their guest. You all made it there and either drank or sat. Astien was busy folding paper cranes with you. It was one of the few activities you both share. Maybe you didn't want to end your life. Not while he needed you. He presented his paper crane. He was getting better. His craftmanship was improving.

You smile and show him yours. He grins, " _ Wow Miss (Namae) _ !  _ I'll be able to fold cranes like you soon." _

" _ I'm sure you will. If anything, you'll surpass me,"  _ you ruffle his hair. You had to admit. You did have a soft spot for him. He gave a goofy smile to you. He stands up and walks over to his mother. You watch him show off his creation. His mother smiles and Mekhi congratulates his son. You meet eyes with your King for a moment. Your heart ached.

Mekhi returns his attention to his son and you look to the view before you. The city glowed with lit candles and beautiful lamps. Astien runs over to you, dragging Ja'far with him. Masrur trails behind.

" _ Miss (Namae), I invited Mr. Ja'far and Mr. Masrur to fold paper cranes with us. Is that okay? _ " His face glows with excitement.

You smile at both men and nod to the prince, "Have you guys ever folded paper cranes?"

"No," Masrur bluntly answers.

"No, I haven't," Ja'far replies.

"Okay, let us show you how," you grab a piece of paper for both. You give it to them and grab yourself one. Astien follows along with you as you show the two men how to do the origami. Masrur had a bit of difficulty with his larger hands, but soon got the hang of it. Ja'far caught on quickly.

"So why paper cranes? Is it a yearly tradition for you guys?" Ja'far asks.

Astien gets up from his seat and leaves for a moment. You reply, "Yes. A lot of people do this. It is a finger sore but the whole premise is to fold one thousand paper cranes. Then, you will be granted a wish or good luck."

Ja'far was taken aback, "One thousand?" He asks nervously. Masrur's expression changes to slight confusion.

"Yes," you answer, finishing a crane, "Not in one night. You have a year to complete them. Even if you do not finish, nothing horrible happens."

Ja'far sighs, "Have you ever finished one?"

Astien returns with strings. He hands some to you then to the others, "No. I have not. I am usually too busy. The only time I get to is around this time."

"Doesn't that defeat the point?" Ja'far inquires.

"No, because I combine mine with Astien that way the paper cranes are  **ours** ," you start, "Even though our wish will not be granted because it is not made by a single person, it is an activity we still like to do."

" _ Yeah, but that's not true Miss (Namae).  _ My wish is to spend every year making paper cranes with you _ , _ " Astien smiles.

"Well then Mr. Ja'far, it does not defeat the point. Does it?" you raise a brow.

Ja'far laughs while Astien showed Masrur how to put the cranes on the string. Despite your current predicament with the other generals, you felt at ease. You were grateful for the Sindrians to make the paper cranes alongside you.

" _ Alright, _ " Mekhi stands up, " _ It's time for a toast. _ "

Your King offered a hand to his wife, which she took. She turned her attention to Astien who said his goodbyes. You stood up and grabbed a drink for the Sindrians who stood in their spots. You grabbed yourself one and watched as the generals held onto their own.

Sinbad waltzed over to you three, a drink in his hand. You bow, "Your Majesty, I hope you are enjoying your stay."

"Thank you for your hospitality," his words seemed a bit slurred. Ja'far panicked then sighed.

"He's drunk," Ja'far states.

"No, I'm not," Sinbad squints his eyes, "Oh, you're a very pretty woman."

You nervously chuckle, "Oh, thank you."

The King continues, "You and me? We would go great together."

You sigh, "Forgive me, but should I leave?"

Ja'far and Masrur nod. Sinbad groaned and pleaded for you to stay. You said your goodbyes and left the two men with their drunk king. You stroll over to the group.

" _ (Namae)!"  _ Esmund cheered, " _ You're finally joining us. _ "

Your sister scoffed. Zvhal dropped his arm on your shoulders, " _ Still making paper cranes? I could not have patience." _

_ 'Funny. I thought he was on edge with me.'  _ Dregun let out a laugh at a joke Esmund said. You relaxed, you forgot how close the three of them were. Enki stood by Dregun who poked at him for something he did years ago. Although Esmund seemed to have it against Enki earlier, you figured things would work out.

Just like how Zvhal and Dregun shared a close relationship, Esmund and Enki shared one but in their own way. You sighed in relief. Maybe things were taking a turn.

Mekhi cleared his throat, " _ My people. My family. You have done it again! A bountiful harvest yet again. I am proud of the hard work and the effort you have all done for not only this year but for years prior and for the years in the future. While I may be your King, never forget that I serve you because there is no King without his people." _

The crowd exploded with applause. Mekhi always had a way with words, something the people always admired. You admired him.

He held out his drink, " _ To the people! And to a fruitful harvest!" _

You raised your drink along with everyone else. The Sindrians held onto their king but still held out their drink. The crowd cried with laughter and hoorays.

" _ And from now on, we have aligned ourselves with the Kingdom of Sindria," _ Mekhi informed. King Sinbad held his head and sauntered over. Mekhi held him close and held out his drink once again. Sinbad tried the best he could while the crowd cheered. " _ Thank you! Please, enjoy the festival you all have prepared." _

The generals and you clap. Mekhi brought Sinbad over to the couch where the Sindrian King sluggishly sat. Dilara went over to her maidens and spoke intently with them. You took this opportunity to speak with your King.

" _ You did great, _ " you compliment.

Mekhi smiles, " _ Thank you, (Namae). I owe it to the people." _

The festivities continued. You ventured in the streets with a few of the generals and the Sindrians buying food or trinkets. The night of festivities reigned until it was to die down until the following morning. Once at the palace, the Sindrian King was brought to his quarters. Dilara departed with a passed-out Astien. Mekhi said his goodbyes as well. 

"Might as well want to call him, King of the Seven drinks," Dregun remarks. 

Zvhal let out a boisterous laugh. You had to admit it was funny. Ja'far chuckles, "Yes. A drinking problem."

You noticed a small smile graze the Fanalis' lips, "So you can smile," you remark. 

Masrur stares at you for a bit. His smile fades. He hums and turns away. 

You sigh. Esmund called for everyone's attention, "All right ladies. Time for bed. The festival gets even better."

You all said your goodnights and embarked on the journey to your rooms. Once you entered your room you were content with the night. Once the festival finished tomorrow afternoon, the Sindrians would embark on their journey back home. You sigh, it had been a long week preparing for their arrival. You were proud of the first impressions and the connection that sprouted despite the issues. 

You dressed for the night and buried yourself under the covers. It appeared as though the situation was dying down. It didn't give you the chance to let it off the hook. You had to investigate the matter. You figured Shad would have received info from someone else, considering her wits to be limited. That brought in more concerns.

The idea of outside interference in the general's affairs posed a dilemma. As the right hand, it was your duty to maintain the peace within the group. You had to think, who had it out for you? You were neutral or had great relations with the servants. You didn't want to point fingers at the royal considering their kindness towards you.

But the thing was, they were the only ones with valuable information. Especially against you. No, you didn't want to believe it to be Mekhi.

•°•

The afternoon quickly came and passed by at the same pace. You stood on the dock with everyone else. King Sinbad bid his final farewell to Mekhi. Ja'far and Masrur bowed to Mekhi before they aboard their ship. You bowed to King Sinbad and bid your farewell to his generals. Ja'far and you shared a smile. You smiled at Masrur who surprisingly returned the gesture.

Astien ran over with a large decor. It was one thousand paper cranes. He held it out to the Sindrians, "This is for you. It has the cranes we crafted. It also has extras our people made."

King Sinbad smiles, " _ Thank you. _ This is a generous gesture." He received the gift Astien held out. 

"You said it right," you congratulate the King. He grinned and bid a final farewell. 

As their ship departed, you all waved to the foreigners. "Well, that concludes that," Liliana muttered.

"Yeah, I'm going to go play poker," Dregun announced.

"I'll join," Magnus called out.

You look over to your king. He can't be the one sharing with Shad. You were in denial of such an accusation. Mekhi walked ahead of the group with Dilara by his side. Astien stood right next to you and held your hand. You began to walk with the little prince. 

You were relieved that the visit went swell. However, the thought of paperwork again brought your spirits down. Once in the palace you all dispersed. Astien regroups with his mother and her maids. You furrow your brows and think for a moment. Was now the best time to speak with your sister? Possibly. You looked over to where Esmund and Zvhal conversed. Should you ask what went wrong? No, you shouldn't. 

Esmund eyed you. This time, he  **was** glaring at you. You knew it wasn't Shad this time. Your talk with her would have to wait. This was getting out of hand. You rushed over to your office. You couldn't stand to be looked down on by your so-called "friends".

Once you reached your office, you lit your candle. While it was still daylight outside, you just wanted the aroma to fill your room. You felt calm. Much calmer compared to being around the others. You sit at your desk, there was no paperwork to be done, in fact, you were free for the time being. 

That was the problem, you were free from work and you didn't know what to do. You sat there with your mind for who knows how long. You could've folded paper cranes to pass by the time, but you couldn't. Your mind refused to release you from your cell. The sun had begun to set. 

Time seemed to pass by rather quickly. Too quickly. You jumped from your seat. There wasn't much time left, you had to get to the bottom of this. You rushed out of your office in search of your sister. 

Luckily you didn't have to turn any furniture over. She sat at one of the garden tables. You rushed over to her, "Shad." 

She refused to turn around and look. You figured she recognized your voice. You stopped when you stood by her, "We need to talk."

"Please," she scoffs, "like I want to talk to you."

"I'm serious. What the hell have you been saying to everyone?" You slam your hands on the table. Her face twists in disgust. You knew she wasn't going to hold back. 

"I'm just telling them the truth. Besides, you're a dirty lying bitch," she crosses her arms.

"What would I need to lie about?" You furrow your brows. 

She laughs, "Everything. You've lied about so many things. The situation back in the ruins. The reason why Chakir died. About Vilious. Heck even about Orlane."

"I was as honest as I should have been. There was no lying-" she cuts you off.

"No, (Namae). You've lied about everything. To what? Cover yourself? Cover Enki? Golly, you two are absolutely horrible. I'm honestly glad I found that out. I'm only sharing with everyone what they should know. Every. Single. Lie. Every one of them," she stands up, "You know, everyone hates you now. They're not as upset at Enki. They pity him. There's no pitting you, you  **lied** ."

"Shad, I was being honest. I don't understand why you believe this," you scold her. "Who the hell even told you all of this?"

"It's not of your concern," she scoffs. You had it. You grab your dagger and slam her to the floor. 

You hold the blade against her throat, "I'm fucking serious. I don't have time for you to be the stupid fucking asshole you are. I already know you hate me. I don't care about that.  **Who** told you these lies?"

"Why don't you go ask Enki," she responds. You remove the blade from her throat and stand. You walk away from her. "And Mekhi."

You pause for a moment. No, he wouldn't. You flip her off as you walk back up the stairs. There was no way Mekhi would do such a thing. In fact, most of the things she spoke about, he wanted you to do. You rushed over to Enki's office. 

If she was right, he wasn't as innocent in this situation as you previously believed. Your thoughts taunted you, Mekhi? Leading the others to turn against you? You were astounded at her accusation. Mekhi and you had always been close. Why would he turn against you?

The feeling of nausea filled your senses. You feel yourself tremble and the halls become longer. You continue walking but that feeling of dread held you down. Enki's office was not too far away. You desperately needed to talk to him.

You reach his office doors, feeling your heartache. Had he turned against you? Place the blame on you to save himself? You knock on his door and open it without his answer. He sat at his desk confused. What were you thinking? You walk in and close the door behind you. You're pissed. He can see it. 

"(Nae), what's going on?" He asks. You see his hands are trembling and he avoids your gaze.

You scoff, "Cut the act. What have you been saying?"

"I don't know what you mean." He stands up and dismisses your question. You had enough. You need answers. Shad only answered a few, but she also aroused more.

"Enki this is serious," you assert yourself. You need him to be truthful, "What the hell have you said?"

He pauses for a moment, "I was just telling my part."

You growl, "By accusing me of doing all of it by myself? To cover your mess too?"

"I told my part, (Namae)!" Enki hollers, "And it's not just because of whatever you were told." He looks away. He's trembling, "They know. About what happened in Habasha."

"No," your back becomes hot. You're panicking, "No. No. No. No. No. How the hell did they find out?"

You pace back and forth. It was an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen. You pushed that day away from you. You desperately tried to forget. You're panicking.

"Mekhi told Shad," Enki states. You stop in your tracks. So he was placing the blame on Mekhi? 

"So you are trying to place blame elsewhere," you accuse. Enki vigorously shakes his head. You continue, "I'm in this heat because you can't admit you played a part in it."

"No. That's not it. Yes, I do play a role in them. B-But you... You're associated with all of it. You're the reason everyone's suffering."

You're appalled. How could he say such a thing to you, "This is where you apologize."

Enki stares at you. His demeanor has changed, "No. I won't. If I'm being honest. You are the reason why everyone's paying the price."

You're crying. You feel your emotions slip out. Your heat is aching, "I have dealt with everyone's shit for this long. I have covered every mistake you made. That Mekhi made. That Esmund, Zvhal, everyone made! To be honest, I've become so tired of dealing with the same fucking shit with all of you."

"(Namae)."

"No! Every time there's tension between us I'm always the one trying to resolve it. I'm always at everyone's bidding. I'm always chasing after people. I am angry. I am in so much pain. My heart has been aching and at its wit's end. You know, I should forgive you, but all this pain is making me so unforgiving."

You can't stand to be in his presence anymore. You walk out of his office. For some reason, you hope he chases after you. But when you make it to Mekhi's office, your hope is nothing but a fantasy.

The guards weren't stationed like usual. Mekhi most likely dismissed them. You sigh and mentally prepare yourself. You open the door and step in. Mekhi wasn't seated at his desk but rather on one of the couches between the coffee table. You walk over to the king who slouches. You sit across from him on the other couch. 

Some silence is loud. This was one of them. You watch his brows twist into frustration. His blue locks frame his face. Soon, he would need to cut it to restore it to its usual short style. 

You stare at him while he ponders. You weren't sure if he acknowledged your presence but you allowed him to gather his thoughts. You were also collecting your thoughts. You exploded to Enki, the last thing was to do the same to Mekhi. 

"You told them," your question was more like a statement.

"They had the right to know," he sits up.

"What happened in Habasha was  **supposed** to stay in Habasha."

He stares at you, "You genuinely think they shouldn't know?"

"Mekhi," you stare back at him, "you promised you wouldn't say anything."

Maybe Shad was right. Mekhi did play a part in this fiasco. As much as you wanted to deny it, you couldn't now. 

"Plans change," he stands up. 

You watch him walk over to his mini bar and pour himself a glass. "Why?" You ask.

"I need you out of the picture. Except, I wanted to push you to the edge," he takes a sip.

The thin string that held your heart together broke. Your heartache was immense. You have cared for and loved these people like family. The one-man you have loved since your childhood turned against you. You're crying again. 

Mekhi looks down at you, "That should do it."

Your eyes widen, "Why? After all that I've done."

"Because then, we would all stop suffering."

You shake your head in disbelief. You weren't the one causing despair in everyone. You couldn't. You covered up everyone's mess. Except you dug a deeper grave for yourself. Your blood boils. He asked you to do so much.

"Not all of it is my fault," you whimper.

"Oh, but it is. Everything that's happened is because of you," Mekhi sits on the other sofa.

You're sobbing at this point. You knew you weren't the direct cause of everything. Were you? Maybe you were. You cover your mouth, you're hysterical. Your heart's torn and you're in pain. You can feel Mekhi stare at you. He's burning you with his gaze. Finally, you stop.

He groans, "About time, I couldn't stand hearing you weep."

You're still in shock. Were these his true feelings? After all the nights you comforted him and all the fights you fought? You care about him. You love him. You were so blinded by love that you didn't realize all the abuse you took.

You resent him. You resent everyone. You've been so good to them. You were treated unfairly. Mekhi wants you dead. They all do. Even after everything you had done for them. No more restless nights thinking over someone who wouldn't consider if you were sleeping.

He places his cup on the coffee table, "You know, other than that woman, I hate you."

You knew exactly who he spoke about. Their relationship appeared to be loving. However, behind closed doors, they couldn't stand one another. It was difficult to get them on the same level, one always was on top. The only reason why they married was for Mekhi to produce an heir. It would've been with another woman, but there were issues. 

When he spoke those words to you, you felt your heart become lighter. He looks at you waiting for a response. He's disappointed when you don't give him one.

Mekhi stands up. He's furious, his face spoke a thousand words. He walks over to his window and opens the curtains. The moon enters the room. You could see him much better. His expression was much more agitated than in previous times. 

"(Namae)," he whispered your name. "Tell me," he demands, "and be honest."

Your ears perked and your attention was solely on him. Your mind raced with different questions he might ask. All made you nervous and on the edge.

"Can you do that for me?" He asked, he turned to face you and you stared into his blue orbs. Oh, how you once loved them. It pained you that he asked for something.

"Of course," you reply.

He hesitated for a moment, "Is Astien, my son?"

That was not what you expected. You stared at your king for a moment. What brought this idea? Yes, Astien did resemble his mother but shared personality traits from both. 

"Mekhi, where is this coming from?" 

He scoffs at your question, "Answer me, (Nae)."

You were in complete disarray. Where was this coming from? Had he drank too much? You placed a hand on your head. You couldn't take it anymore.

His attention is on you when you take a stand. Your tears stain your face. You look up at him, "No. He's not."

Mekhi takes a deep breath and looks away, "You're dismissed."

Without another word, you leave. You're speechless. What started this? You enter your office and smell the familiar pine. The candle is still lit and the moon shines brightly. There was nothing left for you. Would you give in? The idea of leaving sounded amazing, but not under Mekhi's terms.

No, it would have to be under your terms. The candle goes out. You knew the wax was finished. How ironic. You walk out of your office and rush to your room. You were done. Thoughts cross your mind as your packing. Where would you go? You didn't care. It had to be away from here.

You look at your vessel. You served Mekhi for as long as the Kingdom was established. Even before then, you followed him. There was no need for it. You hadn't used it in so long. You leave your room with a sword and a whip. You hoped you didn't need to use them. You threw on your hood. You desired to leave immediately but not before you said your goodbyes to Astien. 

You grab a piece of paper and fold it. Just like what you do every year with him. You sneak over to his room and leave it inside. That way, he would have something to remember you by. You decided it was easier to leave through the garden. No guards there to question your move.

As you were climbing the wall, a part of you yearned for this feeling. Freedom. You were about to get that. You fall on the other side. You did it. You rushed over to the dock. You were to get on a boat unseen. It didn't matter where. Anywhere but here. 

You feel the breeze pass by you. Although the pain jabs at your heart, you begin to realize your true value. That made walking away easier. You were the light most didn't deserve. Loving them meant you didn't love yourself. 


	3. Kouga Clan

**_Minor Swearing/Language_ **

The sun had just begun to wake and the blazing rays began to bring light to the darkness. The luminous star touched almost every crevice, leaving shadows to linger. The sky shifted to pink, then orange. Finally, to its natural blue hue.

You shift under the thin covers, feeling a slight breeze flow through them. Your body began to stir and your eyes slowly opened. The little sunlight that had peeked through the window, made contact with your eyes. You squinted as you began to sit up. Your throat felt dry and craved the liquid needed to survive.

You sat in bed, your eyes adjusting to the light. You looked over to the nightstand that sat next to your bed. On top was a pitcher with a glass cup beside it. Your feet freed themselves from the so-called 'blanket', they dangled from the bed and you could sense the cold floor that yearned for your warmth. Your hand met with the smooth pitcher, it felt as though it were glass and when a glare met your eyes and the scraping sound erupted once you picked it up, it was obvious it was.

The pitcher was heavy, yet you managed to pour you a glass with the strength you bore. The clear liquid bounced along the walls of the cup and you stared at your reflection.

"Pitiful," you muttered. Your entire appearance looks disheveled. Your hair was a complete mess, your eyes wore bags, drool seemed to have dried on the side of your mouth and your expression said it all. Sadness was not the word to describe what you wore or felt, it was pain. Not the physical pain, but the emotional.

"Get over it," you sighed, chugging the liquid and feeling satisfied by it being cold. You finally stood up. Feeling the chills run up your spine. Rather than it being uncomfortable, it was soothing. Like a calming of the storm.

The room was rather small now that you had better lighting to look at it. Yet, everything sat in place perfectly. You took a hold of the pitcher on the nightstand and poured it into the greenish bowl that sat on the dresser. You grabbed the towel nearby and splashed the cold water on your face.

You were exhausted before, but now your energy was restored. You were upset at the fact you were unable to bathe, however, you had to keep going. You would make it further inland of the Tenzen Plateau, and once you reached west, you'd hop onto a boat and reach the Reim Empire, where you would start anew.

Esper was not too far from the Tenzen Plateau, and reaching there by boat did not take too long. After your venture away from the capital, you happened to board a boat unnoticed and were brought to the Plateau. You weren't complaining, rather you were ecstatic at the fact you had gone far from the Kingdom.

You hadn't brought much with you, just a satchel with a bit of food, a dagger, coins, candles, a hairbrush, and a toothbrush, along with a book or two in case you were bored. You also brought along your whip and a sword just in case. You did leave your vessel. Something of utmost value, however, it bore no value to you. It was useless now and bore no meaning behind it.

It was a memory of the past. Something you wanted to cleanse your mind of. You couldn't move forward if you carried along with you something that held all the painful beginnings. You stared into the mirror, getting a much better look at yourself. Your face looked much more cleansed than it had been before, yet the only thing keeping it from looking decent was the frown plastered. You broke eye contact with your reflection and quickly retrieved your brushes.

You were rather pleased with the extra toothpaste the hotel had left for their guest and you'd take it along with you just in case you run out. With your free hand, you brushed through your hair, passing through small knots. You looked at your reflection yet again, looking much more tidied up compared to when you first awoke. However, one thing did bother you. It was your hair. It'd grown exponentially. You retrieved your dagger from your bad. 

You had to cut it. It was the only remembrance of your time in the palace. If you were to move on you would have to start removing yourself from your prison. You brought the dagger to your hair. Without hesitation, you cut it. You cut the other sides to make it even but, of course, you styled it the way you wanted it. You felt horrible for the mess you made, but you'd rather do it here.

You walked near the bedside, slipping on your socks and shoes. You grabbed your whip and ran your fingers across the handle. The leather was cool to the touch and carried a lot of weight, making it hard to believe some woman could pick something as heavy up. You placed it on the side of your hip, the sword on the opposing side. You ran your fingers through your hair and let out a sigh. It wasn't out of annoyance nor was it out of anger, but out of joy.

You slept soundly and quite wonderfully despite the cover being nearly as thin as a blade of grass. You grabbed your satchel and went out of the room. You returned the keys to the owners at the front desk, giving them a small thanks and smile.

The town was indeed small, yet it was comfy. You strolled along the dirt path and out of the town. You had missed the olden days where everyone knew everyone and how you never once became bored with it. Something new happened and everyone knew about it, you never desired to leave until that small town grew into a Kingdom.

You wished to have stayed in that town until your death but you knew you had to reach Reim. You'd pick up a new identity and no one will have known who you truly were. Who you are now. However, your accent would pose a problem. People would question your origins. That made plans difficult.

You snapped back into reality, realizing you were in some sort of plain and far from the town. The sun had begun to set and you were quite taken aback.

Had you been in your thoughts for this long? You were astonished at the fact you'd travel all day without even realizing where you were going.

Although the light began to diminish, your sight hadn't. You were skeptical about approaching the figure on the floor and hesitant to do so. Yet, something told you to approach.

With a hand ready to unsheathe your sword, you slowly proceeded towards the figure, watching the small breathes it made. Upon closer inspection, you realized it was a boy. He was young and petite. He wore white sirwal, with a cream color cloth around his waist, bandages over his chest with an open blue vest. He also wore a ruby above his forehead with a turban covering his head. His hair was like the sky, as vibrant and blue as the sky could ever be. Around his neck was a flute.

'That marking...' Your eyes widened and you took a step back. 'No. This kid can't be a dungeon capturer. He can't!'

Despite your apprehension, you had to help him. You couldn't abandon him, especially if he was out cold like this. You knelt beside him and pressed the back of your hand to his forehead. You were grateful at the fact he wasn't running a fever and that the boy was breathing normally.

You heard the sound of gallops and were prepared to protect the boy need be. You watched as a group came towards the two of you and eventually come to a halt. They screamed, "Are you both alright?"

You drew your sword, ready to defend the boy. Two of the men advanced towards you both and noticed your hostility, "Don't worry, we're here to help you."

You were grateful they stopped and spoke. You sheathed your blade, "My apologies."

Both men nodded and advanced towards you both. "Have you been traveling with him?" One with red-brown hair asked while the other inspected him. The rest of the men neared on their steeds.

"No, I just came across him." The guy hummed in response. The other man picked the boy up and hoisted him up to his horse, then himself. The guy you spoke to was already on his horse and offered his hand for you to join.

Once you were on the group began to ride the opposite way they came. You inspected the rest of the group and were intrigued by their clothing. The coat was all white, black along the collar, and going down all the way to the calves, around the bottom. They wore a black belt tied around their waist to accommodate their appearance. They wore white pants, and their shoes were black and fit midway to their calf with gold-colored bands. It was an interesting outfit, yet it suited them.

Finally, you arrived at their abode and everyone hoped off, you do the same. "He's going to take him to Baba, you can go with him if you'd like."

"Thank you," you rushed into the tent. 

"Why hello, there young one," You met eyes with a rather short woman who held a wooden staff in one hand. She wore a similar outfit but with a black coat over her. She was old but held a very nurturing smile. Her attitude wasn't at all intimidating, but rather loving. "It's quite rude to stare you know."

"Oh. I am sorry," she stared at you with curiosity. You figured it had to do with your accent. In fact, the others looked at you in wonder.

"Come child, come sit," She motioned for you to sit on a small bed, "Here, have this. It's soup. Don't ask what's in it. Just eat it up."

You looked at her worried for a moment, you figured this woman had to be 'Baba' as the man called her. You held no doubt in your heart that this woman would try to poison you. Especially if those men were kind enough to bring you here and not take you hostage. You brought the bowl to your lips and once you brought it down you realized you'd drank it all.

The flavor was immaculate. It was like none other. You met eyes with the woman, "Good. I can see you weren't hungry," Baba teased.

You let out a small laugh, "I suppose so."

"Is this boy yours?" She gazed upon the sleeping boy. His breaths were still small but normal.

"No, I happened to come across him. Then your men came." She walked over to you and took the bowl from you. Then she offered you some water. You took it gratefully and drank it all. You hadn't known how hungry nor thirsty you'd become.

"Very well. Please, stay as long as you need to. Had you not come to see the boy, my men may have not found you both," Baba smiled before exiting the tent. You looked at the small boy, feeling at peace in his presence. There was something about this kid that made him special.

You placed your weapons down along with your satchel. You undid your shoes but kept on your socks. The last thing you needed was something licking or eating your toes.

You took a look around the tent and it was adorned with artifacts. Statues, quilts, and pictures alike. It was rather intriguing to look at. You've never seen anything with such history and culture behind it. You felt your eyes grow heavy and your vision blur. The last thing you remembered was looking at a painting of a guy on a bird.

•°•

You awoke by the sun peeking out from the horizons. It was later than your usual time. You opened your eyes and looked around your surroundings. It was blurry for a while, but soon enough your vision began to focus. You sat up and put your shoes on. You walk over to a table and pour yourself a glass of water and in a bowl to wash your face and teeth with. You gulp down the liquid and splash the water from the bowl on your face. It was refreshing, to say the least. You quickly brushed your teeth as one should never fall from pretty, as Zvhal would say. You smile and then frown. It hadn't been long since you left.

You turned around and watched as the old woman strolled into the tent. It was quite early in the morning and you were surprised someone her age was up, but at the same time, you weren't.

"Good morning," She smiled at you and walked over to the little pan over some type of stove.

"Good morning," you respond and sit on the bed. She begins to cook on the stove. It smells delectable. You hear a small groan and avert your attention to the boy. You were joyful that he was awaking.

He must've opened his eyes because Baba had begun to speak, "Are you awake, my child of Rukh?"

The boy still laid in bed, yet he turned his head to face her. She continued to stir the food and began to speak again, "Looks like you're feeling better now. The Rukh are joyful."

He sat up and looked at her in confusion, "Rukh?"

"They're fluttering about you now."

The boy seemed to grow excited, "You mean you can see them too?"

"Yes," She opened an eye to look at him, "So you can see them too? These waves of innumerable lives?" She extended her hands to her side and held a joyful smile. He saw the bow look at something around him then at her.

Of course, you couldn't see it. You weren't a magician nor magi. It was out of your reach to see them. He gawked in amazement and sat on his knees on his bed. He asks, "Hey, just what are Rukh?"

"Rukh are, in other words, the home of your soul," the boy turns to you, and you were met with his beautiful blue eyes. You continue, "All living things return to one place when they die. The physical body returns to the earth, and the soul finds its way back to the Rukh."

You remembered back when Enki was hot-headed, he'd always forced you all to listen to his seminars. He'd always have Ines as his assistant. The poor girl couldn't catch a break. The boy looked at the both of you, "I'm always being saved by them, you know."

_ Odd, _ you thought. Was this boy not a dungeon capturer? The vessel around his neck says otherwise, unless... he himself could be...

Baba opened an eye and looked at him. "Whenever I share the strength in my belly with them, all these drops of light come together, and they lend me a hand!"

Beads of sweat began to fall from her face, she stared with one eye at him, "What? That means..."

You too were astonished. Was the boy aware of his power or was he as clueless as he appears to be?

Just then the tent opened, revealing a female with light brown hair, "Baba..."

Baba turned towards the young girl's direction, "What is it, Toya?"

You felt the little boy look at you for a moment and then at the girl. The girl answered Baba's question, "The patrol has returned."

"Right. Very well," The two leave the tent. The boy grabs his flute and lets his feet dangle on the side of the bed. He looked around the room, noticing the different artifacts you had the joy of looking at last night. You met eyes with him and he gave you a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Aladdin! It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?" He stood up, walking over to you.

"My name is (Namae). It is good to see you are awake." You grabbed your whip and sword and placed them in their respective places.

"Wow! Those are so cool! Are you a soldier or a hunter?" He looked up at you with glistening eyes.

"I guess you could say I am an ex-soldier." You smiled at him.

"Where are you from? Your accent is different," He stays at you. 

"Not here," you bluntly answer. He pouts and follows you outside.

You both stand outside of the tent, shielding your eyes from the sun, while they adjust to the brightness. Once they did, you peered at the view in front of you. The fields were green with mountains behind the huts. Children ran around playing and laughing.

You looked over at Aladdin as his face was with wonder and amazement. "Wow!"

You walk over to Baba and Toya. You stood next to Baba and Aladdin to your other side. "Can you see them?" Baba asked.

You closely looked into the plains and saw a herd coming near. You supposed it was the patrol Toya spoke about. You all waited as they neared. They came to a halt and came off their horses.

"Welcome home, Dorji," Toya greeted the man. He had red-brown hair and a thing braid to accompany it. You noticed him as the man who helped you last night.

"Hey!" He responded with a bright smile.

You gazed at Toya, you knew that look all too well. She was in love with him. You could sense it. And you knew all too well what love could do. It could hurt.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" She blushed and held her hands to her chest, Dorji scratched the side of his head and began with "Uhm..." as a few of his comrades laughed.

"Dorji's the one who brought you both here when he came upon you guys," Toya informed you both.

"Ah, well... I see you're both alright," He gave an awkward smile.

"Thank you," you smile.

You watched as his cheeks grew red. Most likely from the embarrassment.

"No problem," He smiled at you.

Aladdin spoke, "Thank you, mister! I really do appreciate it!" He gave a cheeky smile afterward. When you saw it, your heart melt. He reminded you of Astien.

Dorji turned towards Baba and the other man you recognized from last night, "Don't worry, Baba." He began, "As members of the Kouga clan, we've repulsed the advances of other nations for centuries, remember?"

_ Ah, so they've been around for a long time. But isn't the Kou Empire expanding? I'm sure their forces can outwit these men. _ You thought. It's not that you doubted the men but rather heard about the growing empire to the East.

The people grew prideful as Dorji continued, "Let's give them a beatdown this time too. For the pride of our clan!"

"Right!" They all raised their fist, Baba didn't seem amused. There was the sound of a flute going and you turned to Aladdin as a Djinn's hand raised its fist into the air. Many of the men were fearful and stepped away. You were curious about this boy. He was not a dungeon capturer. The Rukh seems to adore him, but he has a Djinn. Who and what is this boy?

When Aladdin stopped the flute, nearly everyone screamed in fear. It was understandable for them to have never seen a Djinn before, and it is terrifying to see a giant blue hand. Especially when it comes out a flute.

•°•

"Who the hell are you guys?" Doji slammed his fist into the table. Members of the clan stared at both of you. Aladdin clutched onto your hand and you refused to let go of him, especially since they were interrogating you two. Baba was to your left and Toya to Aladdin's right.

Dorji continued, "Are you both spies from the Kou Empire?"

"How could a child like this be a spy?" Toya retorted. She placed a hand on Aladdin, smiling at Dorji. She seemed to enjoy Aladdin's company and surely felt at peace like you did.

"You have a point. Still... what about you? Are you a spy from the Kou Empire?" Dorji's brows furrowed upon looking at you. Yet, they weren't of rage, there was still a sense of denial behind them.

"No. I do not hail from those lands," You hesitated to speak of your motherland. Yet you didn't want to be falsely exiled nor executed.

"She might be right." "Her accent is different." Several comments were made about your speaking. You felt embarrassed. You weren't entirely excellent at the language but your efforts sufficed.

"Please, let the girl speak," Baba calmed down her clan. Aladdin tightened his grip on your hand.

You sighed and looked down at the table, "I am not from the Kou Empire. I am from Esper if you can tell by my accent."

You looked up and met eyes with Dorji. You had a feeling in your gut that they wouldn't believe you and for a moment, you lost hope.

"Esper?" Someone whispered in the crowd.

"Isn't that the Kingdom run by King Mekhi?" You nodded at Dorji's question as he continued, "I heard it was a beautiful place, why'd you want to leave there?"

You pursed your lips and looked away. You felt Aladdin give you a reassuring grip.

"I-I didn't mean to pry!" Dorji stuttered.

You met eyes with him and responded, "Do not worry."

He nodded, "What's your name?"

"My name is (Namae)."

"Beautiful name," Dorji smiled at you. You returned a small one as he continued, "What about you? Where are you from?"

"My name is Aladdin. I was in a village called Qishan before... Do you know it, by any chance?"

The crowd was silent until an older man spoke, "I've heard of it. It lies far to the west, and they say walking there would take two years."

Aladdin let go of your hand to your dismay, "What? It's that far?" He sighed in hopelessness. You felt pity for the boy and he obviously didn't know how he came.

"Don't you worry," Baba cooed at the boy, "A caravan will be here in two weeks' time, and you can get yourself a ride on it," Aladdin looked over to her, "That way you'll get home faster."

Aladdin turned to the old woman with tears at the corner of his eyes, "Oh, good!"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get home?" Toya questioned the boy.

"Yes," Aladdin responded and smiled at the younger woman, "Because I made a promise to a friend of mine."

Your eyes widened at his words. He was filled with hope, something you'd lost a long time ago. Those blue eyes reminded you of Mekhi at one point. Nothing but hope. Always filled with hope. Always dreamed of it. Yet this boy wasn't Mekhi. He doesn't carry that aura. This boy was different. He was much more different and you knew this boy would change the world. Meeting this boy was something you never dreamed of. Yet you were grateful at the chance fate gave you.

•°•

It was night yet again, the moon glowed a faint blue. The was a crescent moon, much more alluring than a full. Fires were ablaze and people interacted with one another. There were laughing, playing, eating, conversing. It was like a family at a dinner table, but with a stronger bond and more lively, and a lot larger.

"It's really lively here!" Aladdin spoke, he held a drumstick in his left hand with his drink on the ground. Baba and he both wore a bright smile. When they both gave one, it always brought you happiness. You felt a small smile make way to your lips as you took a sip of your drink. You were delighted to have a feast with these people. You were also grateful for the fact they believed you. You hadn't known what that feeling was like in years. You never really realized how long it had been until today.

"Yes, because we're one big family!" Baba happily exclaimed.

"Is everyone here part of your family?"

"That's right," Baba began, "All of us here, we've lived side by side for hundreds of years, we're a family; the same blood runs through our veins."

You hummed and turned your gaze upon Aladdin. He seemed to be pondering and yet, that thinking made a frown appear upon his face. For some unknown reason, you were compelled to keep his sweet smile on his face. It pained you to see him upset, even though you never met him until now. Yet, Baba's words of family reopened a wound. Your family wasn't much of one. Your sister despised you and blamed you for her family being torn apart. You never asked to be born. When you met everyone else, you were brought to your senses. You believed they were your family. You were proven wrong yet again.

"Family, huh?" You let out a chuckle, "Lucky you!" Aladdin snapped out of his trance and turned his attention towards you. 

"What are you talking about? The people of the plains become one when they live together. You're both a part of our family now..." Baba placed a hand on Aladdin's forehead and smiled at the both of you. She rubbed his head and spoke, "You're both Baba's child!"

Aladdin's face spoke a thousand words. He was as happy as ever. "I love you, Baba!" He wrapped his arms around her as she let out a laugh. Aladdin squeezed her, she stopped and let out an 'Oof'.

Aladdin let go of her and turned to you, "I love you too (Namae)!" It was your turn to receive a hug from the boy. He threw himself onto you and squeezed you tight. You returned the gesture and held him close. It had been long since one had held you this secure. You refused this as a dream and took it as a gift from the Rukh. The hug couldn't last forever to your dismay as you two soon broke apart. He smiled at you and began to devour his food. You took the last remaining bite of your food and sighed in content. You turned to Baba and saw her smile at you. You were absolutely grateful for this woman and this boy.

You hadn't noticed Dorji come up to the three of you. He sat next to you, "I'm sorry for accusing you earlier." He scratched the back of his head. He felt guilty. There was no need to, you understood why. He was trying to look after his family. You couldn't blame him for trying to do his part and protect them all.

"No need to apologize. I understand. You were just trying to protect them, they are your family after all," You reassured him.

Dorji glanced at you, his eyes widened. Did you forgive him? He accused you and could've had you killed or exiled. Yet you forgave him. You didn't think you had it in you to forgive. Your heart was torn and the pain was immense.

"(Namae), was it?" You hummed in response.n "Thank you, for forgiving me. It means a lot," Your attention was now on him, pink dusted his cheeks.

"Thank you again for saving Aladdin and me, "you praise him.

You were interrupted at the sound of Dorji's laughs, "Don't worry about it," he said. "You're from Esper, right? What's it like over there?"

"It is beautiful. The land is abundant in jewels and different produce," you answer. He stares at you intrigued. Was it because of the Kingdom? Or because of your articulation?

"That sounds amazing. So the language is different too?" Ah, you knew it was because of your accent. 

"Yes. We are taught to speak your language too. Even though we keep to ourselves most of the time."

Dorji smiles, "Can you teach me some of the words?"

You nod, " _ Hello _ . This is our way of saying hi."

" _ Hello _ ," he repeats, "that's amazing! How do you say, family?"

" _ Family _ or you could say,  _ ones who you keep close _ ," you inform, "The second is only for those who aren't blood-related but close to you."

Dorji repeats it. You nod when he pronounces it correctly. "Then that is what you are to us. You and Aladdin,  _ ones who you keep close to you. _ "

You're touched by his words. You hear Aladdin yawn. You turn your attention to the boy as he rubs his eyes. 

"I should take him back," you tell Dorji. You stand up, "Goodnight Dorji. Goodnight Baba."

"Goodnight, (Namae)," they call out to you. You carry Aladdin back to the tent. You tuck him in and whisper a 'goodnight'.

You yourself began to grow tiresome. You sit in your bed and undo your shoes. You slide under the covers and think of the opportunities presented to you. All because you left, and there was no way you were going back.


	4. Princess Of The Kou Empire

**_Minor Swearing/Language_ **

You gazed upon the plains before you, the hills were as green as ever. The sky was a beautiful blue adorned with clouds creating a sense of tranquility. You were carrying empty buckets for Toya. She was milking the horses while Aladdin would explore.

Baba's words from the nights prior replayed in your head over a thousand times. Were you actually a part of her family? Or was she only saying that to please you and Aladdin? Aladdin's words too crossed your mind. The boy barely knew you, yet he claimed to have loved you.

You hadn't heard anyone say those words. Not even your parents. You yourself were a product of sin, of adultery. You split a family and started a new one. Yet the family you were born into was even more broken.

You hadn't known what love was supposed to feel like. You envisioned it to be something that would be satisfactory, something that makes you happy. You believed you felt that so long ago, but you were never taught how to love. So how can one love without knowing how to? 

Breaking from your train of thought you set the buckets for Toya down and smiled at her. She was a very timid and sweet girl nonetheless. She was caring, motherly, and nurturing. All the qualities a man could dream to have in a woman. Not to mention, she was beautiful. She held round brown eyes that dazzled even in the darkest of night, light brown hair that looked as silky as a King's gown, and a radiant complexion. She was as beautiful as beauty could get.

"Wow, that's yummy!" You looked over at Aladdin who fed on the teat of a mother horse. You were appalled at his actions.

Toya was also taken aback by the boy's behavior and immediately stopped her actions.

"Hey! Don't drink it straight from the teat!" Toya exclaimed.

You began to walk over to scold Aladdin for his behavior, but Dorji had reached him before you could. The male yanked Aladdin away from the horse by the head, "Didn't you hear her say no?"

Toya ran over. Aladdin was rather upset by Dorji's interruption and shouted, "That's really mean mister..."

"What a weird kid..." Dorji murmured, and walked over to both Toya and you.

You noticed the large sword Dorji had sheathed and around his torso. You figured this was no patrol considering they carried no weapons with them as of yesterday. You were also aware of the trouble they were having with the east. You suspected it had to deal with those people.

"It's a nice day today, huh?" Dorji smiled at both of you.

You hummed in response as Toya questioned the man, "Yes. Why do you have a sword?" She clasped her hands together, concerned.

Dorji looked over his shoulder at the handle of the sword, "Just in case I need it," He turned back to face her and gave the girl a goofy smile.

Toya turned to her side, gazing at the plains before her. As the gentle winds caressed her, she spoke, "I hope that the day you have to go into battle never comes. It would be such a blessing if we could all go on living together like this, wouldn't it?"

Dorji turned his body to face the girl, "Don't worry, Toya. I'll protect you no matter what. And you too (Namae)!"

You were grateful for his words. Not that he was willing to protect you, but rather his deep compassion for Toya. You three were interrupted at the cry of a horse. Averting to your attention below, you watched in horror as Aladdin laid on his belly at the back end of the horse.

Aladdin screamed in terror as Dorji began to run towards the chaos, "I've got to stop that horse!"

The auburn-haired man chased after the horse, but could not keep up for the life of him. You couldn't stand by while Aladdin was thrown around like a rag. Your feet began to move and your attention was solely on Aladdin. You nearly had him before another rider saved him. You slowed down and rushed over to the woman who asked Aladdin if he was alright.

The woman wore a traditional pink kimono. Her hair was in a ponytail that was tied at her shoulders with a bow. Gold hairpieces with a pink jewel decorated both sides of her hair. She had a mole on the left side of her face under her lip. She had big, rich navy blue eyes to suit her features. 

Dorji struggled to breathe. He looked at you in disbelief. You were rather confused at his expression but turned to face the woman.

•°•

"I am the third child of the first emperor of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuei." The Princess introduced herself to Baba. Behind her were two others. An older man wearing simple headgear and a younger one with blue hair. You stood next to Aladdin in the crowd of people. Hakuei held a bow to Baba. 'Must be a traditional greeting,' you thought. You always took an interest in different cultures and were pleased to have been introduced to two so far. The Princess continued, "I have come to engage in diplomatic talks."

"Welcome, Your Highness," Baba greeted her. "I am the granddaughter of the one-hundred fifty-fifth King of the Kouga Clan. My name is Chagan Shaman."

While giving her fist salute, Hakuei responded, "I know that name well. In the past, there was no horse riding tribe more prosperous than the Kouga Clan. I have heard that the first king built the greatest nation in history, the Great Kouga Empire, with his sorcerer-like powers. However, in recent years, your nation's power has waned. They even say you've fallen victim to the slave trade."

Many in the crowd grunted at her words. They've been hostile ever since the Princess showed up. However, she appeared to be kind and only carried good intentions. After all, you owed her a great deal after saving Aladdin.

The young Princess stood upright, "But your suffering ends today. Come under our patronage!"

The crowd began to grumble. One spoke with venom, "Patronage?"

Dorji stared in anger at the girl and her companions, "What the hell?"

"No way..." The crowd began to show their disapproval.

"We seek to unify the Leams in the west, and the Pertevians in the southwest... In other words, our aim is to unify the world. This is the same dream that your ancestors pursued. I ask for your help in realizing it."

From what you were gathering, there was no difference between the Kouga Empire or the Kou Empire. Both desired unification. Except the unification was more of conquering. Your eyes narrowed at the Princess. Either she was ignorant or she knew the goal of her Empire.

Meanwhile, the clan questioned and murmured, you heard a strange noise from beside you. You turned to Aladdin and noticed the symbol on his flute glowing, "What's the matter, Ugo?"

Was that the Djinn's name? What kind of Magi is this kid to have a djinn?

"In other words, You're gonna invade our village, right?" Dorji glared at the young woman. People agreed to Dorji's question.

"Come, now! Silence!" Baba commanded. "Your Highness, don't be so impatient..."

You watched as Toya walked over to the group in the middle, carrying a tray with bowls. "Um..." she began, "I've poured you some horse milk wine, so would you like to come inside and talk to your leisure?" Toya gave a warm smile. 

Toya began to walk forward as the Princess agreed, "Oh, thank you!"

You were pleased with the Princess's approval. As you had thought before, Hakuei was one with a kind heart, one that seemed brave as well. However, before they could proceed with the welcoming, the older male that stood with Hakuei, shoved Toya to the ground. The bowls splashing the liquids everywhere.

You stood in disbelief as the man gave a smug look. "Ryosai," cried the Princess, "what are you doing?"

Ryosai turned to the Princess, "I cannot allow our noble princess to drink such a thing as a horse's milk!"

Hakuei and the other comrade looked mortified and furious at Ryosai's actions. Ryosai shrugged it off and demanded, "Hey, listen up, you! Starting now, this village is under the control of the Kou Empire," members of the clan grunted, "Submit to our authority at once! We're rescuing you from such a foul-smelling, filthy existence... Not such a bad deal for you, is it now?"

You did not like this man one bit. Dorji rushed at the man with his sword raised. Without hesitation you ran over, unsheathing your sword and shielding Ryosai from the reckless attack. Dorji glared at you in anger and disbelief. Had you betrayed them?

You not once let go of your grip, "Striking this man down would be a declaration of war. Is that what you want, Dorji?"

"How dare you protect him... He insulted my family!" You feel him add even more force and you do the same.

"Stop it, Dorji!" Baba commanded the boy. She stood by Toya who stared with concern for the both of you. Dorji grunted and retreated his sword.

"Damn," you heard Ryosai sigh behind you. He was obviously relieved to have been saved and given a second chance at life. You were upset that this man had to live, however, these people did not stand a chance to an Empire. Not with their conditions now.

You sheathed your sword as the Princess announced, "You will stand down as well. We're leaving now."

The Princess passed both Ryosai and the other male, both giving her their salute. Ryosai turned to you and saluted you, as thanks for your protection. This wasn't going to be good.

•°•

Night had fallen and dinner had begun. Like the times before, the crowd was as talkative as ever. Aladdin remained optimistic, yet you knew something was bothering him. He was contemplating something. He'd finished his meal quite quickly.

The cuisine was delectable. Much different than what you've had in Esper. Surely, the food was up to wealthy standards back in the Kingdom, but after a while, the taste becomes stale. You always had a knack for different flavors and never the same repetitive courses. You enjoyed creating new food combos or trying new foods.

But not one single dish that contained fruits disinterest you. Especially peaches. You noticed their flavor varied from land and figured everyone cared for them in different ways. You much preferred them ripe and sweet, as it was more plentiful. However, these plains didn't seem to harvest them nor receive shipments. It saddened you that you'd no longer taste the sweet fruit and that you might leave upon your own selfishness. Despite that, you knew these people carried a soft spot in your heart.

Despite that, your heart did not belong here. Although the people were much more loving and caring compared to your companions in Esper, you didn't see yourself staying with the clan. Baba wanted you and Mekhi didn't and as much as you wanted to stay with Baba until her last breath, you knew you couldn't. You'd have to leave soon, but not escape into the night as you did in Esper. No, you'd give a proper farewell and show the kindness and respect they deserved.

The events of today crossed your mind. Although you did not seem to care much for Ryosai, you couldn't allow war to erupt. You felt horrible for the clan as they've been insulted by another who showed no respect. Yet, they also didn't seem to care much for the Princess. Her intentions were pure and of a good heart. She was determined and showed great bravery, yet that man clouded everyone's judgment of the Princess.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you heard your name being called. It was spoken with frustration and anger. You knew exactly who would speak to you in such a manner. Dorji. He sat next to you silent. The tension was loud.

"Why'd you stop me? Are you actually a spy of the Kou Empire?" He snarled at you.

"I thought we had discussed this. I am from Esper therefore I have never been elsewhere," You asserted yourself. You weren't going to back down to his accusations. "Had you struck his life, you would have to pay with a thousand lives."

He clenched his teeth, "I couldn't stand by and let him disrespect my family."

"Dorji, no one wants their family hurt. But you cannot risk their lives," you place a hand on his, "I know you had the best intentions. Just think before you do something you will regret."

Dorji pondered for a moment. You hoped your words would stick with him. "You're right. Thank you."

You smiled, "No worries."

The bonfire continued until it had begun to get late. Most had retreated into their abodes. You walked with Aladdin back into the tent you two shared. For you, you didn't feel the need to sleep. It didn't feel right to sleep. You sat on your bed. The feeling in your gut worsening.

"Miss (Namae)?" You heard Aladdin whisper.

"Yes?" 

He shuffles out of bed, "I'm going to go visit that Princess that came earlier."

You were confused, "How do you plan on getting there?"

He pointed to the cloth on his head. Without him saying it, you made an 'o' shape with your mouth. You understood exactly what that was, a magic tool.

"I see," You began. You wanted to go with him and make sure he was safe, but your gut wanted you to stay. 

The boy grinned, "I will be back Miss (Namae)!"

He ran over to you and hugged you. You chuckled, "Please stay safe."

He hummed and left the tent, leaving you to yourself. Worry seemed to consume you. You weren't worried for Aladdin. You felt he would be safe, but something else wasn't going to. Someone else wasn't going to. You placed a hand on your sword. You were going to use it, no doubt.

This wasn't the first time you've had this feeling. In fact, it's probably been the millionth time you've had a feeling like this. Years prior, when you were battling against other villages to conquer Esper, you had a similar feeling.

Mekhi had recently acquired Didoj, his second djinn. When night had fallen, the eerie feeling had grown significantly. Enki was rather concerned for your well-being as it was late in the night and you hadn't been able to sleep. You informed Enki and he claimed it to be superstition and ignored it.

You were proven correct as the camp had been ambushed. You were first in response and fought against a few soldiers. Had you been able to fall asleep, who knows what would've happened? The soldiers who allowed the enemies to pass through were executed. Back before you were aware of Mekhi's maliciousness.

You sighed this feeling wasn't going any time soon. Might as well be productive. You stood up, you might as well scout. Before you could move the curtain you heard a sound coming near your tent. You backed away slowly and clutched on your sword's handle, ready to unsheathe it.

You began to hear whispers coming from outside. Your grip on the sword tightened. None of the voices sounded familiar. You heard the footsteps become louder with each step. You watched as the end of a sword poked through your tent. You braced yourself for whatever danger may await.

Before the unknown person could enter, you heard a faint muffled cry. Definitely coming from women. This is what was keeping you up. You figured that man from earlier, Ryosai, had come back and most likely for the women. After all, it was said that the clan had their issues with the slave trade. He must've been trying to prove a point of some kind. Or that man was as evil as evil could get.

The sword came further into the tent, you saw the armored hand. Definitely a Kou soldier. Just then, they barged in and spotted you. They quickly charged at you, raising their sword. On instinct, you rolled on the ground, dodging their attack, and unsheathing your sword. You knew you couldn't kill any soldier, even if you needed to, but you could make them injured enough to retreat.

With your sword out, you ran outside the tent and watched as several soldiers rounded up the females. They seemed to have the majority in a wagon and were finishing up. You quickly turned around and blocked your attacker's blow. You added more force to your weapon, allowing him to lose a grip on his sword. You kicked him in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

While he was on the ground, you ran over to Baba's tent. Ready to protect her if she needed it. She stumbled outside as some of the clan men tried to take back their women. You saw as a soldier went up behind Baba, ready to strike her down.

You knew you couldn't make it and protect her. You quickly sheathed your sword and grabbed a hold of your whip's handle, stopped in your tracks, and with enough force, swung the metal whip. It wrapped around the sword. The soldier looked rather surprised and attempted to lower the sword onto Baba. You yanked the sword out of his grasp and threw it to the side, leaving him defenseless. He turned in your direction and charged with a dagger. You swung your whip yet again.

This time, the side of the whip collided with the man's side, knocking him down and rolling down the hill. You placed your whip back in its place and proceeded to run to Baba to which she looked at you with gratefulness.

"Good. You didn't kill them. Look at them, they're running like cowards," she laughed. Which surprised you, but you could tell she was furious.

You watched as one man grabbed Toya and threw her in. The soldier hopped in and the wagon took off.

"Baba, they took Toya-"

"I know (Namae). They will handle it. They will bring the girls home."

Dorji ran up to the both of you and embraced you into a hug, "Thank god, they didn't take you. Are you okay?"

You nodded your head and hummed, "I am, but you must go save Toya and the others."

Dorji nodded and waved to Baba. He was determined to save Toya, even if it cost him his life. You watched as the men hoisted themselves onto their steeds, their anger seemed to make the temperature rise.

"I'll make them pay, for sure!" Dorji cried out in pure disgust. "Let's go!" Dorji stuck his sword up into the air, men joining in and hollering in agreement.

"Don't kill any of the enemies, no matter what. If you kill even one of them, there will be war. Understood?" Baba warned.

Dorji looked up at Baba before commanding his steed to pursue the enemies. Everyone else followed, "I'm counting on you!" Baba cried.

You watched as they all left, hearing the neighs of the horses fade into the distance. You wanted to help them and the women, but you needed to protect Baba. Baba brought her staff in front of her and placed both hands on them, "Bring them home safely..."

A gust of wind blew from behind you. You turned around and saw Aladdin on top of a djinn. You weren't fazed at all. Baba, however, seemed quite startled and frightened.

"What's wrong?" Aladdin asked.

"What on earth?" Baba gawked at the blue giant before her.

"It seems as though that Ryosai guy came with a few soldiers and took all the women. Dorji and the rest went after them," You informed Aladdin. Baba looked at you as if you were crazy. Were you not afraid of the blue giant whose head seemed to be a flute?

"Well, let's go!" Aladdin yanked his turban off and it hovered over the ground. You helped Baba onto the carpet and joined her. Aladdin's djinn stood up and started to run and the cloth began to follow.

You closed your eyes as you let the wind flow past you. It was refreshing. In fact, you wished you could feel this calm forever. You had nostalgia remembering the time Dregun forced you to ride with him on his bull. You always thought of the man as weird, considering he managed to tame such a beast. Surprisingly, the large bull did run fast. Almost as fast as you were flying right now.

You felt a smile graze your lips as you recollected the time Zvhal angered Dregun's steed. How he provoked the horned animal and was nearly slaughtered by its hooves. Whenever Zvhal and Dregun got together, it ensued chaos. At one point, they nearly caused an apocalypse all because Dregun almost died by choking on a grape.

Yet the pain that tugged at your heart remained greater than your nostalgia. 

You opened your eyes when you came to a sudden halt, "I've lost sight of them."

"Then we wait here," the old woman told Aladdin. She kept a smile on her face despite the circumstances. She held faith in her clan, and as her, you would too.

"But..." Aladdin turned to Baba.

She interrupted, "Those boys are fine Kouga warriors, through and through. Have faith in them!"

The boy stared at her for a few seconds, letting her words soak in, "Okay." He responded with a smile.

His cloth began to settle you two down, you hoped off and helped Baba off the magic tool. She gave you a toothy grin as a thank you. Aladdin's djinn retreated into its vessel, he stood on the ground with the both of you. Baba walked closer to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Aladdin sits on her right and you sit of her left.

"Still... controlling a giant, controlling the Rukh... you're just like a magi, straight out of all those fairy tales, Aladdin." Baba chuckled.

"You know what a magi is?" Aladdin grew excited.

"Yes, I do know."

"What about you, (Namae)? Do you know?" Aladdin beamed, excited to hear your response.

"Yes, I have heard the tales. I was forced to learn history by a friend," you let out a giggle. Enki was once a hot-tempered soul and would scold you for not learning the material. Even Esmund would harass you.

Although your wits weren't as advanced as Enki or Ines, you always proved useful on the battlefield. That was what you were best for, battle.

"Then tell me..." Aladdin began, bringing you back to reality, "what is a magi? That's just what I might be, a magi."

Baba gasped in surprise. You figured this boy might as well be a magi if he were not a dungeon capturer. How else could he show a djinn?

"I've been trying to find out who I am!" Your eyes widened at his words. Did this boy have amnesia? Or had he been sheltered all his life? He was quite naive to the world and highly optimistic. Not that you were complaining, but rather joyous as he reminded you of the warmth you once knew before Mekhi captured Ralozas.

Baba stared longingly into the night sky, "Long ago, before there were any countries in this world...At a time when people were suffering from all kinds of disasters, a young man appeared before them and said: 'Humans, create a nation, and live united under a king's rule. Whoever overcomes the tower, will acquire the power to be king.'" You listened intently as she continued, "Scores of people vanished inside the tower, until one who returned, at last, became king, and built a great, massive country. And the people knew peace. It is said that the people spoke of that mysterious young man with reverence...as the 'Magi.'"

Aladdin gasped. It was as if the gears were finally shifting, "The country that was created at that time is said to be our own, the Great Kouga Empire." Baba finished her story and you stared off into the plains.

"I see! So that's what a magi is!"

"By the way, Aladdin...You just asked who you were, but you're Aladdin, Baba's child." You smiled at the old woman's words. Aladdin stared at her with his mouth open, "Don't you have any friends?"

Aladdin smiled and quickly responded, "Yes, I do. Ugo, Alibaba, and (Namae)."

You gave a small smile at the boy's words. It brought you great joy knowing he thought of you as a friend.

"Then you're Aladdin, a friend of Ugo, Alibaba, and (Namae)," Baba let out her signature laugh. Aladdin looked at her with curiosity. "How funny! That I, Baba, should know so much about who you are."

Aladdin smiled, "Right! Thank you, Baba. Um..."

"What is it?" The woman inquired.

Aladdin stood up, with his hand behind his back, "I met with the princess from the Kou Empire, and we promised that there'd be no killing." Baba gasped, her mouth open in shock, "So there won't be any war. Everything will be fine!"

"Y-You..."

"He is right," You interrupted, "Everyone is coming back."

The three of you watched at the horses ran towards the direction you all sat in. Baba and you finally stood up, and the elder watched as the clan rode over. The men raised their swords high in the air. Toya rode with Dorji on his horse, everyone looked as happy as before this dilemma occurred.

"Baba!" Dorji exclaimed in excitement. "Everyone's safe! We rescued them without killing a single enemy!"

Baba was in awe and disbelief. Beads of sweat rolled off her face, yet relief shone through her eyes. You helped Baba down the hill and to the pasture where the horsemen stopped. Toya was off Dorji's horse and ran over to her grandmother. Both females embraced one another as they shed tears.

You looked over at Dorji, he wore a prideful smile as the women embraced. He locked eyes with you giving you a thumbs up. You returned the gesture and made a silent clap to him, congratulating him.

Everyone dismounted from their steed and stood together. Dorji began, "I remembered what you said, Baba. If we killed any of them, there would be war. And if that happened, we couldn't all live together anymore. That's why..." He looked down to the ground, then back up and met with your eyes, "That's why..."

Toya and Dorji looked at one another and smiled. Baba walked over to the both of them and slammed her hand into Dorji's back, "I'm proud of you, Dorji!"

People began to laugh, as the man was launched a few feet away, "Ouch! Hey, that hurt, Baba!"

Everyone quieted down, "Let us submit to the empire." Both you and Aladdin looked at the elder woman, "What is it that we must protect? Our country? Our Pride?" Her clan looked at her in disbelief, "No, neither of those. What we must protect are our lives. No matter what happens, we must not go to war. Wage battle in your hearts, that we may all live today as a clan."

You watched as the people's expressions changed to happy ones, smiling in agreement. "Yes, Baba!" Everyone exclaimed.


	5. An Assassination Attempt

**_Minor Swearing/Language_ **

You all built a fire on the plains you stood. Aladdin extended his hands out to the fire, "It's so warm!"

You watched as Dorji gifted Toya some kind of ornament or flower. "For you."

"Thank you," Toya brought the item close to her chest. She smiled big for him, her cheeks pink. Dorji scratched his cheek in embarrassment but abruptly stopped as Baba stood before them.

You were unable to see her expression, but Toya's reddened cheeks spoke it, "Man up, Dorji!" Baba told the boy.

With embarrassment, Dorji responded, "You've got a dirty look on your face, Baba!" He swung at her playfully to which she dodged. The people began to laugh as you smiled at their childish antics. Both of you met eye, his cheeks were still flushed, but he managed to smile at you despite Baba's playfulness.

Baba began to walk out the circle. She turned around and stared at you for a moment, signaling you to follow. You stood from your spot, dusted yourself off, and followed the elder.

"Where are you two going?" Dorji shifted his attention to you both.

"Oh, I have to pee! To pee!" Baba exclaimed.

"With her?" Dorji questioned.

"We have to pee!" Baba giggled. You gave her an awkward look and turned to Dorji. You shrugged at him, not knowing what tricks this woman might have.

You followed her out further into the fields until you both were no longer seen by the group. Baba stopped in her tracks and gazed at the stars, "I bet you figured that I don't need to pee."

You stood next to the older woman, looking up into the sky as well. The stars were luminous, lighting up the darkest of night. Demonstrating how every dark place can have light in them. How there's always hope in despair.

"You know...That boy is something else..." Baba began, "and you are too. For someone who has no magical abilities, the Rukh love you. Tell me... can you see the Rukh?"

You raised an eyebrow in confusion, "No, not at all. I am no magician nor a magi like Aladdin."

"Ah, I see," silence enveloped both of you. She continued, "Dorji told me how you nearly saved Aladdin until the Princess showed up. Funny thing is, horses run fast."

"Must have been adrenaline," you answered. You didn't see anything concerning nor did you see the point she was trying to make. If she was even making one.

"How do you heal?" 

You cocked a brow in her direction. Was this some sort of interrogation? You never really noticed how you've healed. It never bothered you nor did it cross your mind. You stood for a moment. How did you heal? You recalled the few people who commented on your astonishing recoveries. You never thought much of it, you assumed you were just lucky. 

You sighed, "I have been told I heal quickly."

You saw her lips curl into a smile. Was that the answer she wanted to hear? Most likely. Otherwise, she wouldn't have had her reaction. 

She chuckled, "Well dear, have you ever heard of the child of prophecy?"

Unable to control yourself, you let out a laugh, "If you are going to tell me some story and link it to me, I would prefer it if you do not. I am no child of prophecy. I have no talents and there is nothing special about me."

Displeased by your arrogance Baba scolded, "You do have a talent at being self-deprecating."

You feel your face turn red in embarrassment. It wasn't your intention to come off as pitiful, however, you did. And you were.

"I'll let you know what I've noticed," You looked at Baba as she continued, "You fight with great skill. Almost too good to believe you are of someone normal. As I've mentioned, Dorji informed me of how fast you run without needing to catch your breath. You seem to carry strength and speed, almost like a fanalis but without the overwhelming strength."

You stared at the women. Was this some kind of twisted joke? Yet you would only further prove her point in your deprecation if you remarked. However, you couldn't stay silent, "None of that correlates to being a child of prophecy."

Baba hit your head with her staff, "You still don't believe me? You carry the gifts granted to you to accommodate your lack of magic. You are here for a reason (Namae). You have meaning for being here."

You scoffed, "Baba, no offense, but people are like water. They return to the source. That is their purpose."

"Foolish girl, everything's purpose is to return to the source. Behind the purpose, are meanings. Whether the water is a solid, liquid, or gas, it has meaning. No matter how dirty the water is, it still has meaning. But unlike water, people can willingly change their meaning. No matter the circumstances, people can change their meaning as long as they have the mentality."

"If that were the case then there would not be suffering, pain, or despair," you frowned.

"Everything affects everything. When a person cuts down a tree, it affects not only the tree but the organisms that live in it. It also affects the organisms below it when it falls. But as I've said, people can change their meaning as long as they have the mentality to do so. And you, (Namae), have the mentality to do so, but you must do it willingly."

Your eyes widened and you felt your mouth hang open, no words came out. You wanted to say something, but what was there to say? You were slapped in the face and scolded for your pathetic views. 

"You were born to protect and guide. To live along with humanity and experience the pain and joy until you are ready to fully hone into your true meaning. That is-"

You cut her off, "That is some shitty prophecy."

"Why do you say that?" Baba sighs and sits down, "You are meant for greatness, (Namae). Why do you deny it?"

You pursed your lips, and sit down, "For starters, there is a lot more pain and suffering than there is joy in my life. And even if I were this so-called child of prophecy, how come I never knew about it? Sounds to me like you are just making it up."

"Sounds to me like you're being stubborn." 

"No, Baba, I am just stating what I think. No one told me of some foretold prophecy. Nor have I been the center for one," you sigh. Truly, you believed it to be a joke of some sort. 

You look over at her. She stared plainly at you, "I cannot say why you haven't heard of it. But I can say, it is a legend that has been passed down. Long before you were born in fact. It was said a child would be born and they would be loved by the Rukh. They wouldn't have any magical abilities, nor would they be a magi, but they would carry other skills to accommodate. It is said that this child, would be the one to guide many down the right path and to influence those around them. And they were said to be destined to protect a certain someone in their lifetime. Could be a friend or a lover," she teased, "but it all begins with you realizing your worth."

You pondered for a moment, "And you are certain this child is me?"

"Oh most certainly! The Rukh fluttered around you when I first saw you. I'm sure Aladdin has seen it too."

Her words seemed to have an impact on your thoughts. Could you be the child? Was Baba correct with this? She hasn't deceived you, so why would she now? Questions overloaded your mind, but one stood out. Does anyone know this prophecy? Anyone, you know?

"Baba, this might sound like an awful question, but do you think the reason why my parents did not love me is because the Rukh already do?" 

The air became tense. Maybe that question was difficult to answer. Maybe it was too much for her to answer. You knew she would take pity on you. Even if she didn't know the answer, you still wanted to try.

"A possibility. Or they were just shitty parents."

You laughed at Baba's statement. It was no secret that your parents were cold and bitter towards you. Your mother only took care of you because you were her responsibility and your father dotted on Shad. You craved love and affection from your parents. You tried so hard to please them, but your idea of love was skewered without knowing it.

"I'm sure your perceptive of love is horrible," Baba commented.

"No, I would not say that. I do know what love is and I do love my friends and the one man I deeply cared for."

"You still love them? How was that like?"

"I mean, yes. Love is infinite. I would constantly give them all I could. I tried protecting them and after all the hurt they have given me, I still care."

"Then why did you run away, (Namae)? If love is infinite then how come you left?"

"You can still love and not be together-"

She cut you off, "(Namae), that is true, but are you still in love with that man?"

"I think. My heart has always ached when I realized that I could not have them. I still stood by them even though they would never be mine. But it tore when I realized they did not want me."

"That's your issue. You were never in love with them. You were in love with the chase because you crave attention and validation. You were in love with someone who didn't deserve you."

You feel yourself boil in anger. Of course, that's not true, you knew you loved them. No matter how harsh they spoke or how ungrateful they were to you you still stood by. You loved them and you wanted to please them. 

Oh... she was right. You were in love with the chase. You craved the attention and validation because you didn't get it as a child. You don't know what love is. You can't give something you don't have.

You feel a lump in your throat. Had you gone this long thinking your idea of love was to chase and please people to feel valid? Maybe so, but you fooled yourself. 

"You have a heart (Namae)," Baba called you back into reality, " you just need to learn how to love and realize you can't use it on everyone."

You were so engulfed in your own fantasies that you didn't realize your lack of understanding for the one emotion you felt so deeply connected to. Love is so complex and deeper than you'd imagine. For you, love didn't start when you first met Mekhi or when you realized you needed him to feel great. Love was when you realized your worth as soon as you left. That relaxing feeling of freedom that was held captive for all those years. 

Learning how to love others didn't start until you learned to love yourself and understand your worth. You couldn't give others the deep affection you craved because you were never loved by another being. You didn't know how to love because you were never taught how to. 

It's funny how you assumed you loved them. Because if you did, you would've also recognized you were in pain. No love should also bring you suffering. But maybe Baba was wrong. Love is complex, but it stems from affection and care. Although you desired the validation you lacked, you cared deeply for everyone. 

In your heart, you longed to have stayed by their sides because you were proud of their accomplishments and enjoyed the times you spent. You did love them, only to the capacity you held. 

You hadn't realized you were crying, "That may be so Baba, but I did love them. Even though I wanted attention from them, it does not diminish my love for them. I deeply cared for them and wanted so much for them. I wanted to watch them continue growing and I admired each one of them. No matter how wrong I was treated, I stood by them because my love for them ran so deep. Love makes you blind Baba. You ignore all the red flags because love is blinding."

You did love them. Even if it meant you didn't love yourself, you still loved them. While it was true you grew without love, it didn't mean you couldn't show it. It just meant you didn't know how to **truly** love. Because if you knew how to truly love, you wouldn't be in pain. You wouldn't love it with an aching feeling in your heart.  **True love** was when you loved not only the person but yourself. It all started when you removed yourself from the one source that caused you suffering. 

Maybe people weren't like water. Although you would eventually return to the source, it didn't mean that was your purpose. Your purpose was to love. To learn to truly love and give it to those who recognized your worth. Baba was right, your heart isn't for everyone. But your heart is yours and it is for you. 

"You are right about me being in love with the chase and the attention. But being in love and loving are two different things. You can love without being in love, but you cannot be in love without loving. My idea of love was skewered, but I do have the capacity to love. But true love starts with me. Love starts with the affection and care you feel towards the other Baba," you assert yourself.

She stares at you astonished. She smiles proudly, "Correct (Namae). A challenge and thinking were all you needed to realize this."

You wipe your tears away, "Thank you, aba. Maybe I did need that."

Even though your heart still ached from the night you left, you still loved everyone. Deep down, you know you'll never fully understand why you were treated so wrong. Even if you wanted them to feel joy, you'll never wrap your head around the unfair treatment. Then again, your heart wasn't for everyone. 

"Baba, can I ask you something?"

She hummed. 

"There was this old magician. Back in Esper, e was known to carry predictions. I feel as though my parents visited him and maybe then that is when they treated me unjustly. However, I cannot wrap my head around the man I loved. He had visited Vilous and since then he treated me much differently. That was years ago but, was there anything else I was destined for?"

"I only know what I've been told. Who knows what he was told, but now, you don't need to worry about him anymore do you?"

You groaned. As much as you wanted to agree you couldn't. More questions arose and conversations from your past began to pile in. You recalled a comment made by the Priest. Mekhi's own father spoke to you with compassion. It wasn't likely that he would. You did find it weird but now that you remembered, you should've asked questions. 

The priest's words always stuck to you like glue. You could never understand what he meant by his words until now, 'Don't die on the battlefield. We're not the one who need nor deserve you.' You thought of it as a plea to kill yourself rather than be slaughtered, but with your new profound knowledge, it made sense. Maybe he did know. 

If he did then that would answer the question about your parents. Who else knew? Your gut churned, something was amiss. You glanced at Baba quickly before looking around in the plains. You stood up and grabbed the handle to your sword.

Baba sighed and stood up, "I don't know why I ever wavered in my beliefs. But...I plan to see my great-grandchildren and my great-great-grandchildren...that way we all live together."

You thought of her comment as sweet, but your attention was more on your gut. _ 'swoosh' _ You quickly unsheathed your sword and slammed it down, breaking the arrow in half. It was another attack. You positioned yourself, guarding Baba. Another arrow came in your direction and you swung your sword, knocking the arrow off its course, onto the ground. A few more arrows were shot your way and you successfully stopped them. You felt slow.

You quickly glanced over your shoulder at Baba who remained calm. Another arrow flew towards your head, you swung your sword, throwing the arrow elsewhere. You felt a sharp pain coming from your right leg. You averted your attention and saw you'd been impaled.

You groaned. More arrows shot in your direction. With an injured leg, you were unable to maneuver as freely, causing you to receive a few scraps. Another arrow entered your body, this time in your left arm. You hissed, you needed at least one arm to use your sword and were glad it wasn't both.

You huffed, you knew you were getting slower and if the perpetrators kept firing, you'd surely meet your doom. A few more arrows were fired, you managed to direct the arrows off their course onto the ground. Again, you were impaled in your right leg, making you drop to the ground. This time, it must've hit an artery or close to one as you began to bleed profusely.

You attempted to stand up, only for your injuries to prevent you. You had to protect Baba. Baba placed a hand on your head and whispered, "It's alright." She smiled at you before her face turned into horror. Baba let her staff go as she fell face-first into the earth. With that, the arrows stopped.

You stared at Baba's body in terror. Tears prickled from your eyes. She took faint breathes but luckily she was alive. You needed to get up and move. You couldn't, you were stuck in your place. You needed to make noise.

You did just that. You let out a heart-wrenching scream.

Luckily, a few men rushed over upon hearing you. Dorji and another man checked your injuries and Dorji let you lean into him. Three checked on Baba who bled on the ground. Some on her hands and hair. They bent down to the both of you, more people began to rush over, circling you both. You saw Aladdin rush over to the group.

"Baba! Stay with us!" One man pleaded.

"Baba, please!" Cried another.

Upon seeing both of you, Aladdin was mortified. "Baba? (Namae)?"

"They're both still alive," one of the men who checked Baba said. "Hurry, get them back to the village!"

"R-Right!" Both Dorji and the other man helped you up. You were in emotional and physical agony. You were still able to walk but barely. You groaned and clenched your teeth, feeling your adrenaline pump.

You hopped every step of the way, still grateful for the aid both men were giving you. You were begging for Baba to make it through the night and tomorrow. You blamed yourself for your carelessness and inability to avoid getting injured. How could you have been so negligent? If it were Mekhi you'd do a better job. Why did you mess up this time?

Once you reached the village you noticed Aladdin had already arrived with Baba and she was taken into her tent for further care. Aladdin looked at you and held tears in his eyes. You also noticed he had your sword in his hands. The one you didn't sheathe. You were brought into your tent.

You groaned in pain and noticed how icicles seemed to impale your right leg, despite being ambushed by arrows. Had a mage been with them? Maybe they caused you to move slower than usual. You knew you weren't tired, nor were you one to fail your duty to protect.

You stumbled over to your satchel and retrieved your clothing. You were smart enough to have packed extra in case a situation like this happened. 

You touched the ice with your right hand, feeling the cold solid. You grunted in annoyance, yanking the first one out, then the second one in your thigh. You were lucky it wasn't gushing blood anymore. You snatched the bandages from the table and removed your whip, then your shoes, and finally your pants. You noticed the blood that stained your pants. Some of it was still wet, but most seemed to have dried. Dorji looked away flustered, "You should wait for-"

"I have treated my own injuries for years, this is no different nor worse than what I have endured," You were furious. You cleaned and wrapped the first injury on your leg despite the aching feeling in your left arm. Luckily the bleeding wasn't as bad and would take a day or two to heal. After all, you were quick to recover. You began to wrap your thigh despite the pain in your left arm. As your mother would say, 'You don't stop until your body gives out' and luckily for you, your body has never done so.

You removed the arrow from your left arm, minimal to no blood seeping out. You looked over to Dorji who still stood in the tent. He was still flustered and continued to look away. You cleared your throat. 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," he rushed out red as a tomato. 

" _ Pervert _ ," you said. He could've left earlier but continued to stand in the tent as you tended to your wounds. 

You removed your shirt to inspect your would further. It wasn't as large as the ones in your leg, but it still hurt as much. You grabbed a cloth and cleaned it. The last thing you needed was an infection. Despite your body's ability to heal quickly, you did not want to take the risk. You wrapped the injury and stood up. You winced, your leg ached, and begged for you to stop. To which you submitted to their plea. 

You slipped into your extra clothing and then sat on your bed. You were in pain, without a doubt, but not as much pain as Baba and you had no reason to complain.

"Uhm, may I c-come in now?" Dorji asked.

"Yes," you replied.

Dorji strolled in still red in the face and noticed you were in cleaner clothing, "What happened?" 

Aladdin peered into the tent and rushed over to you. 

You sighed, "We were talking and then we were ambushed. But for some reason, I was much slower. I am not sure if the enemy had a magician but it was... weird."

Dorji and the man exchanged glances with Aladdin, "You tried your best, (Namae)."

"Is she alright?" You asked.

"Yes, she's in pain, but...she's fighting it."

You feel responsible for her pain. Had you been more careful, she wouldn't be like this. It's your fault. Dorji left the tent. You and Aladdin sat in bed silent.

"The Princess promised no killing..." Aladdin whispered.

"But that Ryosai guy did not, did he?" You questioned the boy.

He stayed silent for a few moments before responding, "No...he didn't."

"Get some sleep. Baba will be fine tonight, I know it. Do not blame yourself. I was the one who failed."

•°•

Despite the angered clan, the day was rather calm and peaceful. The birds sang without worry and their voices never once faltered. You sat in bed, your shoes on and your weapons on your hips. Despite the pain in your leg and arm, you managed to move with a limp. Aladdin had woken early and visited Baba. Although the guilt lingered inside of you, you visited her. Aladdin sat next to Baba's bed.

You placed a hand on Aladdin's turban, giving him a quick smile. A crowd gathered and surrounded a man at the bottom of Baba's tent. He held up an arrow, "The arrow that struck Baba is the same used by the Kou Empire."

"We have to fight them! They hunted us as slaves, they ambushed Baba and (Namae); there's no reason to take this anymore!" One balled his fist.

Many agreed with the man, "We've got to fight for the future of our clan!"

Dorji, Toya, and a few others seemed to disagree with the members of the clan. After all, Baba did say to avoid war at all costs. You and Aladdin walk out of the tent.

"Hold up, everyone!"Dorji announces over the angry crowd, "Baba told us that we were not to go to war, no matter what. That we should wage battle in your hearts, just so that we all can survive!"

"But the Kou Empire has no such intentions." A man spat back, "Come on, Toya and the others almost got enslaved! We have no choice but to fight right now!"

Almost everyone seemed to lift their fist in agreement. Dorji, Toya, and a few females seemed to be taken aback by the clan's decision. You, yourself were appalled. Had they no morals? Was Baba, who laid at death's door no person who raised and taught them better?

"Let's do it!" Some hollered.

You watched as the crowd dissipated. They began to collect their swords, bow, and arrows. They were preparing for war. You watched as they mounted on their steeps and proceeded to gallop away, hollering their chants for war. You turned around and locked eyes with Aladdin. He seemed hurt and appalled by their actions.

Aladdin seemed startled by something and turned around into the tent. You watched as he disappeared, bringing out Baba. You let out a small gasp. Luckily, your body began its process of healing and you'd be better by sundown or by tomorrow's sunset.

You held Baba as Aladdin threw his turban to the ground, "Come on!" He gestured. You slowly brought Baba over, helping her onto the magic tool, careful not to harm her. You joined both of them and flew to find the enraged clan.

Luckily, they had not gone far. Aladdin lowered the cloth near the ground. You were first to dismount, aiding Baba. Aladdin placed his turban back on and assisted you with Baba.

You heard yelling coming from the small canyon. The crowd seemed to have met up with the Kou Princess and attacked her. You hadn't heard what one man said, but it caused Baba to scream, "Will you stop this nonsense, fools?"

Everyone gasped, turned their attention to Baba. The crowd you were behind made way for Baba to be visible. "Baba!" someone gasped.

"Spare me your deplorable antics. You call yourselves Kouga warriors? Make no mistake about what it is that you really need to protect! Or what kind of battle you need to wage for it!" Baba's eyes twitched, her voice was strong and scolding. You too were disappointed. Baba walked forward without Aladdin or your assistance, she used her cane and strolled over to the princess.

Baba went onto her knees and bowed before the Princess, her cane to her side. "My clan shall submit to the authority of the Kou Empire."

Outraged, someone retorted, "If we submit to those bastards, our clan will be annihilated!"

"As you can see for yourself, Your Highness... Our clan is devastated, both physically and mentally, from long years of invasions and slave-hunting," Baba stood to her feet. "I cannot allow my family to get hurt anymore. There was a time when I was prepared to go into battle with your country, but a certain child told me... That you, the commander of our enemy, are someone we could trust."

You watched Hakuei's eyes widened, her mouth opened in shock. She closed it and looked in Aladdin's direction, then at you.

"But... that is not an ordinary wound... Was it one of my army's arrows, after all?" Hakuei looked down at Baba, who seemed slightly crouched.

"Which is more important, the life of one village chief or all the villagers? You of all people should know!" Baba scolded the girl.

Hakuei saluted Baba, "Your intentions have been duly transferred to me." She swung her arm out to her side, "Henceforth, in the name of the Kou Empire, and of Hakuei, I guarantee the safety of the Kouga Clan."

The clan looked down to the ground defeated, "So we're surrendering to another country..."

"What difference does it make, anyway?" Dorji questioned. "All we have to do is hold on to the pride in our hearts. Just like Baba!"

"What do you say, Kouga Clan? Show me your intentions!" Baba hollered. In response, sword after sword collided with the ground. Soon after, then men too joined in.

•°•

You stood in Baba's tent as the members of the clan cried. Dorji, Toya, and many others wept for their loss. You stood in the back with Aladdin, allowing the members to see Baba one last time.

You heard Aladdin gasp and avert his attention to behind him. You looked behind him but saw nothing. "Baba... you died, didn't you? Look, everybody's crying. They really loved you a lot, didn't they?"

Startled by his words, you turned around yet again. Surprised by what you saw, you gasped. Baba was practically see-through but glowed a golden color. Baba laughed, "You say that like it has nothing to do with you. What about you, Aladdin?"

"Well, of course, I love you too, Baba. But I don't have as many memories as they do."

"Listen, Aladdin, you think that you're all alone, am I right? Same with you, isn't it, (Namae)?"

"What?" Aladdin gasped at her question. You were at a loss for words. How were you seeing this? You were no mage, no magi. How could you see the Rukh?

"But that's not true. Now that I've taken on this form, I can finally understand what you're both all about. Look at that," she pointed to behind both of you. You turned around and watched as everyone was glowing. You were in shock at this. What was this? What were you? "Each living thing is a single entity, but the source of all things is gathered into one. The blood that connects all souls... that is what we call Rukh. And you both are loved by the Rukh, and Aladdin, you are able to borrow its power... You're a magi, Aladdin... someone who exists alongside several billion lives, guides them, and creates worlds... And so," Baba placed her hand on Aladdin's turban, "you're not alone, see?" She turned to you and smiled, "Neither are you, (Namae). You are a special case. You're going to learn who you are as well."

Baba begins to float and soon turns into one of the Rukhs. Aladdin reached out for Baba, tears pouring out his eyes. You felt something run down your cheeks. You touched your cheeks, realizing you were crying. You felt pure sorrow at that moment. You closed your eyes, hoping for the tears to slow their pace. No luck came with that.

You looked over at Aladdin who seemed to be in a similar condition as you were. He ran into you for a hug, embracing you, and not losing his grip. You returned the gesture, feeling at peace with the boy. Eventually, he broke the kind gesture. 

The Kouga Clan moved Baba's body onto a traditional bed, on top of her body was a colorful robe of sorts. Toya laid a flower on Baba and whispered her grandmother's name. Everyone held a white flower to their chest with tears in their eyes. Aladdin waited outside and stared off into the fields. You left the tent, still holding the flower in your hands and with a slight limp, walked over to Aladdin.

The boy seemed to be whispering something to his flute, most likely conversing with the djinn, Ugo, that occupied the instrument. He seemed to finish his conversation.

He smiled at you and you stood in front of him, "Hey Miss (Namae)!"

"(Nae)," you corrected him, "Call me (Nae)."

"Alright (Nae)!" He beamed. He seemed as though he was about to say something, but the wind must've caught his attention. You raised an eyebrow before hundreds of the Rukh flew past the both of you. How had you not seen the Rukh before? Had it involved Baba's death? Either way, your leg, and arm were in much better shape and did not ache, except for the one on your thigh.

The wind caressed your body and played with your hair. It was cool despite the eerie feeling from the Rukh that fluttered. "What's going on?" Aladdin questioned.

"I am not sure. We should check it out,"

Aladdin beamed, "You can see them too?"

You hummed, "Now I can."

Aladdin smiled and removed his turban. You hopped on to it. He called his djinn out and you both followed the wave of Rukh. From where you were in the sky, you could see a tornado dissipate slowly. Was the Princess a dungeon capturer? Only one way to find out. You watched as more troops appeared; the Princess was pushed to the ground and her blue-haired companion injured.

"Aladdin! Let me get that Ryosai guy, you handle the army." You called out to the boy. He nodded in agreement and slowly, the turban descended. You stepped onto the ground and began to run in the direction the djinn was. Aladdin hollered a spell that caused an explosion on the cliff where the army stood.

Ryosai had his sword raised to slaughter the princess. He stared at Aladdin's blue giant mortified. You were close enough to Aladdin. You grabbed your whip and allowed the metal to hit the floor. You swung the metal around, spinning yourself to add force, and launched it at the general. It slammed into his side and made him roll to the ground, yards away from Hakuei. Hakuei gazed at the damage inflicted on the cliff. Aladdin smiled at her and you began to run to her companion's aid with a small limp.

She looked at you with curiosity, "Who in the world are you two?"

You sat on your knees to tend to him. He smiled at you, his injuries were quite appalling. He had a large gash on his shoulder and the other arm, yet they weren't bleeding profusely.

The Rukh fluttered past Aladdin as he began, "I'm...a magi." When he confessed, the princess' eyes widened.

"A magi..." She said, astonished. Her fan began to glow, Aladdin pointed at it and asked her to touch it. She allowed him to, as he did. Her djinn manifested with a strong gust of wind.

Her djinn was beautiful and blue. Her hands were rather large with extremely long red nails. She had nipple piercings that connected to the jewelry on her upper arms. She had a gold necklace that ran down, connecting her pants that had a large hole, exposing her belly ring that also hung. Both ears were pierced, one having a chain that extended to the cartilage. She also wore a piercing under her lip and her eyes had intricate tear-like drops that were black coming from her eye, connecting her eyeliner. She had deep purple eyes and a black eye was plastered vertically on her forehead.

"Well, good day, everyone!" The female djinn greeted. She smiled proudly, "I'm Paimon, a Djinn created out of maniacal love and chaos by Solomon. My mistress is queen, Ren Hakuei. But anyway, just where did the power to make me appear in bodily form come from?"

The djinn looked down upon Aladdin and Hakuei, she quickly glanced at you, then back to the two. Her legs were a blue mist that was connected to Hakuei flabellum.

"Well, well! If it isn't a magi!" Paimon exclaimed. She observed Aladdin who also seemed surprised. The flute Ugo occupied glowed. It floated and the body of the djinn appeared. All but his head. "Oh, my! Now that's someone you don't get to meet every day!"

The female djinn hovered to the male one and poked at his muscles. Ugo's body turned pink out of embarrassment. The flustered djinn began to make signs and gestures to the female; she agreed to whatever the male was communicating about.

"There he goes again..." Aladdin says as he watches the two of them. You were sure Aladdin's djinn quickly points at you while he signed to Paimon. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"I see." Paimon ponders for a few seconds, "I understand the situation now. Something strange is happening in the world." The female djinn wonders over to Hakuei and brings the female closer to her, between her breast, wrapping an arm around her. "But... That makes no difference to me. My only task is to help Hakuei, whom I've fallen for as a worthy King's Candidate... That's the very reason I was created."

"King's Candidate?" Aladdin questioned.

"That's right." Paimon answered, "You see, even Hakuei here has been chosen by the magi of the Kou Empire as a candidate for king."

"I was invited by that priest to enter a dungeon..."

"There are other magi beside me..."

"That's right," begins the female djinn, "Choosing kings is the magi's mission. Have you not chosen a king before? The way I sealed a contract with Hakuei inside the dungeon?"

"Oh..." Aladdin gasps.

"Well then. Goodbye!" Paimon waves before returning to her vessel.

You lifted the blue-haired swordsman. He groaned in pain. "It will be fine. You are alive and that is all that matters."

Hakuei walked over to the both of you, "Thank you, for your help. You are exceedingly talented with that whip of yours."

"Oh, no! I am not very good with it, I just know how to handle it. I am much better with a spear," You confessed. The male leaned into you as you spoke to the Princess.

"Really? If you're excellent with that whip, I can't imagine how well you fight with a spear! How would you like to join us? My brother could use some lessons," she smiled.

Did you want to commit to another kingdom? More or less this empire? You looked over at Aladdin you smiled at you and nodded.

"I will consider it. However, I believe it's best if we treat both your wounds first." The Princess agreed. She seemed quite eager for a response and you were ed by her proposition. You desired to continue your journey with Aladdin, yet... It seemed as though your heart was pulling you to the Kou Empire.

Both the Princess and her companion rode Aladdin's turban as Ugo was kind enough to allow you to ride on his shoulder. The four of you arrived at the village where you were greeted by several members.

Inside the tent, you tended to both Hakuei's and her swordsman's wounds. You cleaned each one with care and wrapped them comfortably.

"Seisyun." The swordsman spoke. You looked at him in confusion. "That's my name. Seisyun."

You smiled, "I am (Namae)." 

"Your accent is really cool. Where are you from? Wait! Let me guess," Seisyun smiles, "Esper."

Your eyes widen. How could he have known? "Yes. How do you know?"

"The librarian is from there. I recognized it," he chuckled. 

Hakuei joined in, "Ah, I knew it sounded familiar. Thank you for tending to our wounds." She saluted you, continuing, "Will you be joining us?"

You stared at the ground for a few seconds. Were you going to follow your heart and abandon Aladdin? Or would you join him? You looked over at the boy. He didn't look like he needed your help. You knew he'd be well-off on his own. After all, he has Ugo to care for him.

Looking at the Princess you answered, "Yes, I will be joining you."

Hakuei beamed, "Very well. We must get going."

•°•

The day had come to where you would be leaving. Dorji ran up to you and panted once he stood in front of you. He struggled to catch his breath, "Aladdin told me you were leaving for the Kou Empire." You nodded. Dorji stood straight up and continued, "Here. This is for you."

He handed you an earring that hung and the crystal was (Color). You smile, "Thank you. It is beautiful."

Dorji's cheeks reddened, "I thought of you when I saw it and I figured you might've liked it." He scratched his cheeks embarrassed.

"I do appreciate it. Now, that Baba is gone, take care of Toya. She adores you as much as you do her. I know you will continue to look after everyone." 

"No, thank you, (Namae). You and Baba helped me learn to do what's best for my family. For  _ our _ family. Even if you're gone, you're still a part of the family. You are  _ ones who you keep close _ ."

You smile and Dorji embraces you. You hesitantly reciprocate the gesture. You break apart and separate. You wave, " _ Goodbye _ ."

Dorji repeats, " _ Goodbye. _ "

Toya runs over with Aladdin by her side. Although you and here rarely had an interaction, you cared for her. She treated you with respect and you returned the same. She hugged you and Aladdin threw himself onto you, crying.

"I'm going to miss you (Nae)!" He cried out, "Promise you won't forget me?"

It broke your heart that he believes you would. You crouched down, "I promise. I promise to meet with you again, whether it be tomorrow or in a few years... I promise to see you again."

He embraced you again, "I promise to meet you too! I love you (Nae)!"

"I love you too, Aladdin." After what seemed like forever, both of you separated. "Be safe on your travels." You ruffled his hair.

He gave you a toothy grin. Aladdin, Dorji, Toya, and the other members of the Clan waved goodbye as you left with the Princess and her companion.


	6. Kou Empire

**_Minor Swearing/Language_ **

**_TW: Mentions of suicide_ **

You stare in awe at the decor in your new room. It was a much different setting, and culture compared to your life back in Esper. Your new quarters match the style of the clothing worn in the Empire. The room was decorated with a deep red, much like blood. The sunlight allowed you to observe your surroundings.

Your eyes land on the bed, laying on it was your new attire. You stroll over to the side of the bed; your fingers brush against the clothing's material. It felt rather soft; new and freshly made. You felt disgusted with yourself. You're covered in sweat and dirt. You heard no word of Ryosai and if he would receive a punishment of sorts. You figure execution might be deserving. Especially since he was a traitor.

You're optimistic about the opportunity to bathe once again. Luckily, your room was given access to a bathroom. You pick up your new attire and enter the room; it was like the rest of your room. Much different from Esper. It was quite soothing for you, an unfamiliar kingdom with unfamiliar faces. Ones you'd grow accustomed to in a matter of time.

You place your new clothing on the countertop. You strip from your old attire, your bandages peeling off from your skin. You unwrap the one on your arm, which had healed leaving no scar. You gently run your finger over the fully healed wound. Was it true? Were you loved by the Rukh?

You do the same for the other two on your legs. Your leg was healed but your thigh had a small scab. Now that you thought about it, you had no scars. All your wounds would heal in a matter of hours or days. You had to be loved by the Rukh as Baba had once spoken about. It was the only explanation unless you were a freak of nature.

You hadn't realized you sat in the tub. The water was warm against your skin. You're grateful, yet you feel guilty for indulging in these simple pleasures. Do you deserve this? You're no different than Ryosai, you're a traitor. You left your Kingdom for your own selfish purposes. Yet the idea of being a traitor to Esper excites you. 

Of course, since you were new, you wouldn't be assigned directly to any higher-ups. Not until you were to prove your loyalty. For now, you are to assist one of the Empire's Princes in training but also protect any of the royals or officials if need be. Hakuei managed to convince the Emperor of your astonishing abilities and failure in your job would result in execution. 

You couldn't fail as you did with Baba. You need to be wary of any magic tool or magician. It is possible that the magician was a traitor and executed alongside Ryosai. Or, there is the chance they were ordered to do so without the Princess's knowledge. Either way, you have to keep your guard up and keep fighting to stay alive. Besides, you don't want to test out to see if you would grow another head.

You stare at your palm. Your fingers started to prune up. How long have you been lost in your thoughts? You sigh and you dip your head underwater. You shouldn't take long. Yet the feeling of the water engulfing your entire body is soothing. You're tempted to open your mouth or start breathing but if you did, that soothing feeling would be replaced with panic and fear. 

This wasn't the first time you dipped your head underwater. It was common, especially when you were younger. The water seemed so soothing to you all because you felt as though you were water itself. The only purpose was to return to the source. That stuck with you for years. It wasn't true, yes you would have to return to the Rukh, but you make your purpose. 

The thing with being destined is that it doesn't seem like you make your purpose. But it is, it's your decision whether you let the expectations overwhelm you or you overcome them. You decided you want to overcome them. 

Yet with this aching feeling to breathe, it became hard to overcome the expectations. Now that you were free, you still felt trapped. You were no longer trapped within Mekhi's grasp, nor your sister. It wasn't anyone else but you. You're keeping yourself back because of this new feeling. A foreign feeling that you never imagined you could feel. Now that it's inside you, you're scared.

You're free. Yet guilt buries you underneath it. You feel guilty for leaving Astien at the hands of his father. Even if his mother was kind to you, it didn't erase the fact she is also spiteful. You feel even more guilty with all the lies you've kept buried with you. You weren't honest with your friends, but how could you? You were never honest with yourself. All you needed to do was breathe and then maybe you wouldn't feel guilty anymore. 

No, you couldn't. You're gasping for air and coughing. You stayed under too long. Your hair sticks to your face (if you have). Your body shivers, you're not cold but the feeling of almost succumbing startles you. You told yourself you wouldn't go to Mekhi's terms, but on your own. 

But you're not angry at the fact they turned against you. You just feel guilty for all the lies you've told. Not because you were caught, but because you're ashamed for doing it in the first place. They all trusted you, of course, they would be angry. You lied. But why was the Habasha situation pointed at you? Enki and Mekhi were equally guilty. 

Despite that situation, you were glad to have finally come clean to Mekhi about Astien. It is true, both of them have slept together to try to produce an heir, but after several miscarriages, you figured one was infertile. You were surprised when Dilara was pregnant and without much struggle either. In fact, she confessed to you. Mekhi was not the father. Esmund was. 

How scandalous. One of the generals getting it on with the Queen. You and she were relieved at the fact Astien took her appearance and not Esmund's. Yet, you don't know if Esmund's aware of his own child, nor do you know if Mekhi's aware. He could be, but what brought it up? Had Dilara commented?

You frown, you had no answers as of now. You quickly wash your hair. You can't stay for much longer. You stand up and the water drips off of your body. You step out of the tub and wrap yourself in a towel. You're freezing and yearn to be dressed in hopes of being warm. You pat yourself dry and drain your hair as much as you can.

You're confused at first over how to place each article on and where they went, yet you manage to figure it out. You stood in front of the mirror. The little earring Dorji gifted to you dangling from your ear.

Your new garments consist of black pants with knee-high boots. You wear a loose white undershirt that fits snuggly in the middle of your forearm. On top was a traditional Kou cardigan, without sleeves, that runs down to your knees. It was a deep blue with black and a bit of gold embroidery. It's stunning. Tying the shirts together is a black band, and on each side was a hook-like thing, meant for your weapons. Where your white undershirt stops, is arm armor that protects your forearm. Your hands are free from any contraption such as gloves. Finally, you were given an armor pad that sat on the upper right arm, close to your shoulder.

You run your fingers through your hair, feeling a weight being lifted off your shoulder. It was as if you are close to being an entirely different person. You walk out of the bathroom and stroll over to your sword and whip. You pick up the whip, feeling the cold metal against your palm, and hear the ringing of the metal beating against itself. You place it to your side, your hand brushing against the leather on the handle. Next was your sword, forged back in Esper, gifted to you from Shad.

To your surprise, she cared enough to grant you a present. The only present she ever presented to you. Surely a sibling would care enough to give a small gift to their sibling. You've always done so and not once forgot to hand her one. You desired her affection, something you lacked. You craved that very affection others would give her, the one she'd give others, the one your parents gave to her.

After a while, you stopped seeking her attention. You knew you'd never receive it. It was a toxic relationship, mainly for you as you were always chasing. As you were always chasing everyone.

You attempt to place the scabbard on your other side but to no avail. Was it the wrong belt for you? You place the sword down, walking over to the door to your room and opening it eagerly. Hopefully, you would have your question answered.

Luckily, Seisyun stands outside with a large box with gold engravings. "Ah, (Namae). Glad you came out, this was getting heavy," he laughs. You take the box into your hands, feeling a little weight within it. You feel bad not knowing how long he's been standing there, especially considering his wounds.

"It's a gift from Princess Hakuei. She really would appreciate it if you would accept it and use it as your own," He smiles. You nod in response.

You turn back into your room with Seisyun following. You gently place the box on a table near your bed, you closely examine the box. It was a sturdy box with gold detailing. You admire the handcraft and dedication of the creator. You open it, revealing two whips. Both were of metal with a sharp blade at the end.

_ I am not as good with whips. I believe I made that apparent to the Princess.  _ You pick both up, the handles were much more gorgeous compared to the one you already owned. They're engraved with details that resembled those of the Kou empire. You admire the handles, feeling the rigidness and the cold feeling that would soon adjust to your warmth. You notice how one side was flat on both whips and how the bottoms of both looked like they could be connected.

It was almost as though they both were to join at the end. You do just that. When both ends connect, the two whips stiffen up, revealing a lance. The metal seemed to extend out to create a smooth staff with sharp blades at either end. You're in awe and startled by the weapon. It would take some getting used to. You hold it into your hand and give it a spin.

"That's really cool," Seisyun remarks. He's right, it is and it works amazingly. You grow excited and feel joyful at your new gift. You feel the flat sides again, and your curiosity peaked. You push the sides together, this time the metal turns to the side, revealing a double-edged sword.

Never had you seen such a weapon been used; you were grateful to be the first to try it. A fresh new start and weapons. Something you couldn't be happier to receive. You disconnect the two, the metal falling to the floor. You roll them up and place both on either side of your hips. You close the box and pick it up, unsure if the Princess would want it back. 

Seisyun tells you, "Don't worry, the box is yours too."

"Oh, thank you," you put the box back down.

He chuckles, "Don't worry. Come on, let's go!"

You both exit the room and you close the door behind you.

"So are you excited to start?" Seisyun asks you. 

"More like nervous."

He leans in a bit, "Don't worry, Prince Hakuryuu is really nice. You don't need to worry about anyone else too. Just don't turn your back on any of the royals or officials that ask you the guard them."

"I will keep your words in mind," you thank him. 

"Of course, and if you'd like I can show you around, that way you don't get lost."

"I would appreciate that."

He starts to walk down the hall and you quickly rush to his side. 

"So," he begins, "why leave Esper?"

You forgot he knew. After all, it was surprising he noticed your accent, then again, he mentioned the Librarian.

"To be honest, I did not think you would know where I am from. But, I just wanted to explore," that wasn't a complete lie. You did want to leave Esper to avoid your problems with everyone, but also because anywhere but there sounded nice. Whether you went exploring or settling in a bustling city in another country, anywhere was fine.

"Ah, I'm sure it got boring with the same scenery. I guess what's great about my job is that I get to with Princess Hakuei. Maybe you can join us soon!" He beams with red cheeks.

"Maybe," you answered. You see him sulk at your answer. It definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear.

He perks up, "Down this hall is the kitchen." He motions, you turn the corner with him and continue, "Down this way is where the training grounds are. This is where you and Prince Hakuryuu will mainly be. Past it is the garden, sometimes you'll see some officials or even the royals. Feel free to pass it anytime. We can also go too!"

He's smiling at you with his fist clenched. His eyes are dazzling hoping you would agree. "Sure, as long as we are both free."

He's beaming at this point, "Of course, I can be free whenever you want!"

"But do you not have duties to perform with Princess Hakuei?" 

"Well y-yes, but I can always make time!" He stammers. 

You're astounded by his words. He was most likely saying that to be acquainted with you. You let out a laugh, "I appreciate it, but you should still perform your duties."

He sulks again, "Yeah, you're right." He pushes open the large doors open revealing the outside hallways. "This is the training grounds."

It was rather large and did not seem just to be a training ground. A few trees were planted in certain spots. Surrounding it were the hallways that were behind colorful columns, no window nor door separating the grounds from them. In a certain spot, there were stands where both real and wooden weapons were placed. 

The training ground itself was nothing but dirt with a few small patches of grass close to a red wall, maybe for spectators. Overall, it was simple yet interestingly designed. There was a boy with average height, who was training by himself. He's wearing traditional Kou royal robes and a golden hairpiece. He has a large scar over the left side of his face and a mole on his chin.

He notices the two of you and walks over. Seisyun bows and you mimick the man's actions. It was definitely a new gesture you would have to learn. 

"Good evening Prince Hakuryuu," Seisyun greets. 

"Good evening Seisyun. Good evening," the prince greets you, "I'm guessing you're (Namae)? My sister mentioned you earlier."

"That is right, Prince Hakuryuu."

"She's here to help you train and of course provide any protection if needed," Seisyun informs.

"Well you look quite young," Hakuryuu remarks.

"Well I do not know if you could consider early twenties young," you chuckle.

"You're in your twenties?" Seisyun gasps. You see his expression is in disappointment. "I believed you were my age!"

"How old is that?" You raise a brow. Did you actually look that young to him? Surely he was just complimenting you and meant nothing by it.

Seisyun blushes, "Like seventeen." Now it's your turn to gasp. He believed you were that young? Oh my, he was trying to flirt this entire time. "I-I'll be eighteen in a few months!"

He's still red. You let out a small laugh, "Is that why you have been trying to flirt with me?"

Hakuryuu chuckles at your question. Seisyun is embarrassed and glares at Hakuryuu, "I'll be eighteen in a few months. Don't forget that!" Seisyun quickly bows to the princes and rushes away. 

"There goes my tour," you grimace. 

"I wouldn't mind finishing it up. Shall we spar beforehand?" Hakuryuu offers. 

You oblige, "I will try not to embarrass the Kou Empire's Prince."

He laughs, "Cocky aren't you?"

You smirk, "Maybe." In fact, you're beaming with excitement, it has been quite some time since you last mentored someone in the martial arts. You'd been appointed as the professor of the crowned prince back in Esper, and to your dismay, it had been predetermined without your acknowledgment.

You were rather mortified at the arrangement considering you weren't a prodigy in academics like Esmund, Enki, or Ines. You weren't uneducated nor were you a master of sorts, but average with studies. Because of this, you were in no shape to be a tutor, more-or-less to a prince. Esmund became Astien's instructor, teaching the boy basics of fighting. Both of you were not qualified for the task you received, yet you never expressed your disapproval.

The boy was a trouble maker and when a situation occurred, the blame was placed upon you as you were his professor. With that title, it gave others the idea that you were also responsible for nursing him and guiding him in his youth. Well-behaved kids suited your liking much more than unmannered brats. Astien fit right well in the middle. Sometimes he'd been impolite and deserved a stern talking to, and others where he was rewarded for his good behavior.

His mother was well in the castle, yet the times you'd interact with her were rare, and Astien would constantly boast about her. Astien's love for his mother is much greater than what he holds for his father. Despite his love for his mother, he always expressed his gratitude towards you and enjoyed the time spent. 

As much as you knew Dilara's love for the boy, guilt always overshadowed it. She was a bit distant for a mother and at times would remind you of your own. This is why you were compelled to nurture the boy. He needed a close mother figure, especially in his childhood. He craved his mother's attention and would act out at times. You would think he would also want his father, yet it seemed as though he came to terms with an emotionally absent father as soon as he was born. You thought back to Aladdin, who had not spoken of his parents and was accompanied by a djinn.

The night Baba welcomed you both into the family, Aladdin seemed to share the same grief you held when she spoke about her enormous family. He unintentionally spoke of his situation. You didn't want to pry and upset him had something occurred, but now you were much more curious. The boy was a magi and was unaware of his true identity. You pushed back the thought of him being abandoned by his parents, only for the djinn to step into the parental role. However, it might have been true.

"Are you ready?" Hakuryuu turns to you with his spear in hand.

"Are we not going to use training ones, my Prince?" You ask him.

"Wouldn't be training if we don't get the full experience. Scared that I'll prove my sister otherwise?" He gives his spear a twirl. The blade is now directed at you.

"All right then," you grab the whips at your side and let them fall. You connect the ends that cause the whip to perk from either side. You grip onto the now longer leather handle. His demeanor seemed to have quickly changed, from welcoming to now hostile. You watch as his foot slowly shifts in the dirt, preparing to charge at you.

Hakuryuu lungs at you. The lance he has was to his side, ready to stab you when he was to spring it out. As he did so, you swiftly move to the side. While the tip passes, you take ahold of the bar and pull it past you. He loses his balance and was about to fall, but places a foot down and regains his composure. However, you already made it behind him. Hakuryuu turns his head to look over at you but was refrained from doing so. The prince falls onto his back, the lance falling to his side.

Hakuryuu sits up, dusting his shirt. He sits still for a few moments. Afraid you caused any damage to befall on him, you bend down, placing your weapon to your side, "Forgive me My Prince, have I harmed you?"

His hands curl into fists, "I'm so stupid! How could I have not seen that?" He turns his body to face you and sits on his knees, "How could I have been so stupid?" His head hangs low with his hands clenched on his lap.

_ Is he that frustrated? I understand how embarrassing it can be, but I didn't think he would be as frustrated as he is now. _

"Please, (Namae), teach me all you know! I need to be stronger!" he looks up at you, "I can't continue being weak," he salutes at you, "Please, I beg of you, (Namae)."

You watch as the rukh around him fluttered with determination. You're still not used to it and actually forgot you could see them. You sigh, " I will. I am here to serve you. But a word of advice, when training with me, do not be frustrated with yourself. It will slow down your progress and it will make you doubt yourself. We will start at the beginning. No complaining, and no exceptions. If you want to learn and grow you have to listen to me, understood?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much, (Namae)," he takes your hand into his, "it means so much. Thank you," he smiles.

You return the gesture, "Of course, Prince Hakuryuu."

He releases your hand and stands up, brushing himself off. He then extends a hand out for you. You appreciate his kindness. You dust yourself off then pick up your weapon.

"Oh, and just Hakuryuu is fine. Sometimes the title is overwhelming," he lets out a chuckle.

"Oh, but is that not inappropriate? It is a rather odd request."

"I understand that, but I would prefer it." Hakuryuu picks up the spear. "How would you like to accompany me to dinner? I can finish up the tour."

You give a soft smile to the boy, "I think that is a lovely idea. We can continue training tomorrow."

"Great, let's go." Hakuryuu rushes over to the stands and places the spear in its original spot. You disconnect the two whips and they fall to the ground. The metal clinks against each other and you roll them up and place them back in their respective spots.

"Let me show you to the library," he motions for you to follow.

You catch up to the prince, walking by his side. You exit the training grounds through the door, opposite from where you entered. You both continue in silence until you reach a room with large wooden doors with beautiful engravings on them.

"Well, here we are. This is the library, it's quite large. We have a variety of literature that I'm sure you'll enjoy," you nod and he continues, "The bookkeeper here is adamant about returning books in excellent condition. He can be snappy, but he means well. He's the only other person here that's from Esper. He refuses to talk much of it when it's mentioned. He tends to shut down. So we know little of the Kingdom, but despite that, he's shown much loyalty to the Kou Empire and there's no doubt in our minds he'll remain that way."

_ Do I know him? Is he from my village or is he someone I've seen? Is he a stranger? _ Nevertheless, you were curious about the librarian.

"I'm sure you're excited to meet him. It is not every day you know or find someone that's from Esper."

You shake your head, "More nervous than anything. But it is not common for any on in Esper to leave. Most would agree there is no reason."

"And why did you?"

You let out a nervous chuckle, "Just to explore," you give the same answer you already gave to Seisyun.

Hakuryuu was about to speak when the door to the library opened. A petite female in royal robes of pink, cream, and green walks in. She has vibrant pink hair and a golden hairpiece. Her eyes were almost identical to her hair color. Behind her is a man with mustard color robes with a similar color hat that has purple along the middle. On the edge of the robes are black and white, simple details. He has markings under his dark-colored eyes with similar color hair. He has a fan covering the lower half of his face.

"Hello, Hakuryuu. Oh! Who are you?" The female questions. She's baffled upon seeing you.

"This is (Namae). She's the new servant your father spoke about. She's helping me with training but also to guard anyone if needed."

"Hello, I'm Princess Kougyoku. This is my assistant, Ka Koubun," she motioned at the male behind her. "I'm surprised she wasn't assigned to anyone."

"Yes, I'm sure it's only until she proves her loyalty. My sister invited her after she saved both her and Seisyun." Hakuryuu informed the Princess, "What brings you here, Kougyoku?"

"I had a bit of studying with Ka Koubun. Isn't that right?" The Princess smiles at the male.

"Yes, Princess Kougyoku," He examines you. You both stare at one another until he looks away, burying himself further behind the fan. "I believe it's best if we continue your studies before you go to Balbadd."

"Oh, of course," her face shows disappointment, "Goodbye, Hakuryuu and (Namae)!" 

"Excuse us," Ka Koubun bows. The Princess and her advisor pass by. Ka Koubun meets eyes with you and looks away with a flushed face. The two continue down the hall. 

"Would you care to go in?" Hakuryuu asks. You're hesitant to. In fact, your stomach drops a bit. You nod.

You need to mentally prepare yourself before you can go. Your worst fear is seeing someone you recognize. You'd rather deal with a new person instead. You reach out for the handle and notice your hand is trembling. You're not excited to discover this mysterious person, you are mortified at who you would see. You take a deep breath and push aside your anxiety and open the door. You let Hakuryuu in first and you follow after.

The library is enormous. Shelves of books and scrolls occupy the walls and aisles. The aroma of the room lured you with its calming scent. The fresh smell of ink on paper, the scent of new books, and the alluring scent of the calming candles, their wax melting slowly, releasing their oils and fragrance. There are tables in the middle of the room, some covered in books, and others deserted. A man with red hair tied in a top knot sits quietly at one of the tables looking over a few scrolls. He has a few books close to him, some are open. 

He's adorned in simple yet traditional high-ranking clothing. His clothes are mainly red, white and black. He wears a black cape with a black headdress on his head. He peers over to you and Hakuryuu. You have a better look at him now. He has red eyes and a goatee.

"Hello Hakuryuu," he greets. He stares at you, "You must be (Namae)." 

You're about to bow when you hear a thud hit the ground. Your attention is elsewhere within the aisles now. You hear shuffling and divert your attention back to the well-built man. 

You bow and he introduces himself, "I'm the Empire's first Prince. Ren Kouen."

Hakuryuu's tense around him, "Hello Kouen. I didn't know you were here."

"When I'm not in war, I'm with books," he remarks and returns to his scrolls. 

You hear a scream and quickly turn towards the source. You're in shock and let out a quick shriek. You back away in disbelief. You cover your mouth and you point to the librarian. You feel the two prince's glares. 

Your lips are trembling, and your eyes are wider than any door or window. Your body is in complete terror. What you see cannot be real. It's a mere twisted joke your mind's playing on you. You were so caught up in hoping it wasn't someone you knew that your mind was creating fables. He was dead, a funeral, and a ceremony was held in commemoration. You want to run from the library, scream bloody murder.

You both look away. Kouen questions, "Do you both know each other?"

Now you know you're not dreaming. They can see him too. You look back up to the male who's shaking up a storm.  _ Chakir should be dead, he can't be alive. The corpse, the blood, it can't be.  _ You fix your posture in front of the elder. He's wearing robes that are accustomed to the Kou culture and thin glasses that sit midway on his nose. His hair is the same as his son's, only peppered with strands of white hair. His face holds a few wrinkles close to his eyes, on his forehead, and close to his smile line.

"Yes, we do.  _ Oh heavens _ ," he covers his mouth, " _ don't tell me they're here. _ "

" _ N-No _ !" you stutter, " _ It's just me. I just... I don't... how are you alive? A funeral was held, and we had a ceremony, how? You're dead. _ "

Hakuryuu and Kouen share a look. It's likely, they've never heard this much of the language.

He grunts. He points to you with an angry face, " _ Yeah, basically a covered-up murder. _ "

You stare at him in disbelief, " _ A cover-up? Who would want you dead in the first place? Wait- _ "

Chakir scoffs, " _ Who the hell do you think? Listen, I understand his reasoning. I bear no anger towards him. It was my neglect that tarnished that mind of his. _ "

" _ What? _ " You swore all was well between them. Mekhi even boasted about it. Was it a setup? _ "I assumed you both pushed the past behind you, was I wrong to assume? I wasn't aware his hatred ran so deep towards you _ ."

" _ I figured it did. Once Orlane died, I figured I was next. I was shocked when I discovered weren't the one sent to execute me, _ " he chuckles and points at you.

You comment, " _ Asshole. _ "

You're having a staring contest with him meanwhile the two royals stare at both of you with curiosity. Chakir raises a brow, " _ Why leave anyways _ ?"

You knew that question would be asked by him at some point. Yet you're hesitant to respond. Were you worried he might use it against you? Maybe this was to determine your loyalty? 

" _ To explore. My presence became a nuisance _ ."

Chakir stares at you for a few seconds before responding, " _ Always giving your love to those who don't deserve it _ ." He clicks his tongue, " _ Did you at least learn about the prophecy? _ "

You purse your lips. Your silence answered his question. You knew you'd have to explain to the Princes why you're hostile with Chakir. 

" _ You know, your parents were frightened of you. How you were excellent at fighting and what you would later do in life. You were their responsibility and not their child. There was no need to love you if you were already admired by the Rukh. _ " His words sting. You figured as such.

You consider questioning him further, but you had to end the conversation quickly. Just one more question, " _ Do you know why Mekhi resents me _ ?"

" _ No, the boy has always been filled with hatred. Oddly enough, the only person he refused to hate was Orlane. But we're both aware of how that ended. _ " He snarls. He's the same angry man he's always been. The rukh around him seems hostile. You understand why, you've always been loyal to Mekhi. You know you're hostile because this man only does what he perceived as 'right'. He wouldn't hesitate to snitch. Having this conversation in front of the princes was risky enough.

You clench your teeth, " _ You hate me too, right? You hate me because of all the shitty things I have caused. _ "

For once, his expression softens, " _ No, I don't. Not at all. Over the years I've been here, I've realized all the shitty things I've done and contemplated everything that has happened with everyone. Not once did I blame you, and I'm not saying it to comfort you. (Namae), you've always been so hard on yourself, and for what? Validation from Mekhi, who's not once truly appreciated you _ ?"

Your body relaxes. You were told everything was your fault. Now hearing it wasn't is a relief. You've wanted to hear those words for so long. " _ Thank you. _ "

"Leaving was the best decision we've ever made," Chakir says. He bows to the Princes and scurries away. 

You advert your attention back to the royals. Kouen's resting his head in his hand. Hakuryuu's staring at you. You're embarrassed and turn away from them, "Forgive me. It was inconsiderate of me."

"No worries," Kouen reassures, "I'm sure you had a lovely chat with him. If you're both headed to dinner, let me join. I'd love to hear about where you're from." 

Hakuryuu tenses a bit, "Alright, then we shouldn't waste time."

It wasn't long until you all were seated at a small table in the garden. It was large with different species of plants. The scenery was tranquil and the flowers gave the garden a welcoming look. Familiar-looking trees caught your attention straight away. A few trees were small, and the branches extended outward. The branches grew round orangish-pink fruits.

"I see you've already grown fond of the peach trees," Hakuryuu begins, "our priest takes a liking to them. I take it you do too?"

You nod, "Yes, I do. They are common during the Harvest Festival."

"When is the Harvest Festival?" Kouen questions. His eyes are stern but you see the Rukh around him are fluttering with curiosity.

Several maids present an assortment of cuisines to you all. You notice how different the food is and the utensils too. 

"The festival was not too long ago. About three weeks ago."

"Oh really? What's-" Hakuryuu is interrupted by the older prince. 

"What exactly do you do there? Any traditions?"

"Um, it is like almost any festival. Vendors, music, dancing. There is a common tradition. Fold one-thousand paper cranes and you might get your wish granted."

Kouen hums and begins to eat. You watch as he uses his utensil. You attempt to do the same, however when you try your food falls back onto the plate. You try again to no avail. You're embarrassed and sulk. 

Hakuryuu chuckles, "Let me show you how to do it. You hold your hand like this and place one right here." You follow his instructions, "Then you put the other one right on here. Now try it."

You pick up one of the circular foods and place it in your mouth. The flavor melts on your tongue, unlike anything you've ever tasted. You finish chewing, "Thank you."

Hakuryuu smiles, "Of course, it just takes practice." 

"Yes of course," Kouen responds, "I've heard about a war that erupted over a decade ago. Do you know about it?"

"Yes," you respond. You take another bit with your food. You know where this is going and you're tense. A lot had happened during that time and you wished to bury it. 

"I'd appreciate it if you could talk about it," Kouen takes a sip of his drink and leans in eagerly. 

"Well, I was quite young when it broke out. The far east was much better equipped and began to conquer villages in the west. The Slave trade soon became a bit of an issue. The current king, however, refused to kneel before the east and grew an army within our village and others to the north and remaining west. The south allied with the east for metal. There were a few eastern allies and southern ones too. It was about a three-year war, but we managed to win."

Both Princes are leaning in like children being told a fairytale before bedtime.

"So you and the King come from the same village?" 

_ Shit. Now I'll be painted as a spy. _

"Yes," you look away. How would you explain to them if they accuse you?

"So you knew him?" Hakuryuu asks.

You're anxious. You want to leave and throw up all the food you ate. "Yes, I grew up with him and I worked for him." You take a bite of your food, but this time it tastes unappealing to you. But you continue anyway.

"Did you work for him?" Kouen leans away. His glare is penetrating you and you're vulnerable. 

You can't just lie and say no. Yet you can't speak of your past without it hurting you. You swallow your pride, "Yes. I used to."

Hakuryuu's eyes widen and Kouen's expression remains unchanged. The older man asks, "You're here why?"

You feel a weight being lifted off your shoulders when you respond, "Because I was not wanted anymore."

You place your utensils down and sit awkwardly. Hakuryuu's pitying you. You didn't want anyone to do so, you did push them to the edge. However, Chakir's words were comforting to you. Yet you couldn't cast blame onto someone else. You had to take responsibility for your actions. 

Kouen's unbothered by your uneasiness and continues, "Very well. I'll need a guard later in the week. Kougyoku will also need assistance when she goes to Balbadd in a week or so. So, plan your training with Hakuryuu accordingly."

You're anxious by his response. Yet this might be your chance to avoid execution if you're careful of any magician. "Of course Prince Kouen."

He smirks, "That concludes dinner," he stands up. "I will see both of you soon." 

Kouen excuses himself and leaves the garden. You and Hakuryuu are left alone. The younger prince clears his throat, "I'd like to start with your basics tomorrow if we can." 

Your mood changes and you're beaming with joy, "Of course!" 


End file.
